


Cherry and Atticus: Super Broly

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Thor gives Cherry her very own Z-Fighter powers, it's time for a new Dragon Ball Z adventure as Beat finds an old invention leftover from his father that allows him to travel through time. When he uses it, he decides to use it for a special surprise for Goku after he learns more about his new adoptive father as he awaits another visit from Atticus and the others.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal day in school as everyone was dismissed for the day.

"Have a nice weekend, class." Ms. Cheerilee told her students.

The class soon got up to go and Cherry stretched in her desk.

"Finally... Maybe now I can catch up on some rest..." Cherry said, on her way out the door to go home as Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Thor got ready to go in the gym for something that she seemed to forget about.

"Hey, Cherry; where you going?" Lionel asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah! Where'd you come from?" Cherry asked.

"I think ya know." Lionel smirked cockily.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Where do you think I'm going? Home for the weekend." she then told him like it should had been obvious.

"But aren't you supposed to see Drell after school for tutoring on your new powers that Thor gave you?" Lionel asked.

Cherry soon went wide-eyed before grumbling as she soon went with Lionel to meet up with Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Thor.

Thor hummed to himself as he did some warm-ups with Atticus to pass the time.

"You sure do love these warm-ups, don't you?" Atticus asked.

"I do these a lot with my dad." Thor smiled.

"Good for you." Cherry muttered as she forced herself to warm-up exercises.

"Now if only Wheeler could be as level-headed as you." Mo smirked as she did the same.

"He sure seems like an interesting guy." Patch said as he did his warm-up exercises.

"I'm not so sure about having abilities like a Z Fighter..." Cherry said. "That's Atticus's territory."

"Cherry, you never know when we might be sent to the Dragon Ball Z world again." Lionel said.

Cherry let out a small grumble. "Why me though? Those are Atticus's adventures, not mine..." she then pouted.

"Cheer up!" Atticus smiled. "You can help out with me and Goku! Plus... I think Batman and Catwoman would be impressed on your next visit if you used a Kai Blast on The Joker."

"Ooh, I'd love to see that." Lionel grinned, temporarily poofing into a mix of Bat-Mite with a hint of Super Saiyan.

"Alright." Cherry said.

Drell soon came to see his students and his nephew.

"Hiya, Uncle!" Thor beamed.

"Hey, Shorty," Drell replied. "So, Cherry, I hear from the others that you're gonna be a new Z Fighter."

"I guess so." Cherry shrugged.

"Let's see what we can do for ya." Drell smirked.

Cherry let out a low gulp as she felt trapped since she couldn't control the new powers that were forced onto her.

"Alright, give me your best shot." Drell said.

"Huh?" Cherry's eyes crossed a bit.

"Shoot me," Drell told her as he soon stood flat against the wall. "Bet ya can't do it."

"Bet ya she can." Lionel and Thor retorted.

"Give it to 'em, Cherry." Mo smiled.

"Yeah...I guess you couldn't do that..." Drell smirked. "You're about as weak as your mother as she isn't even a real witch."

Cherry glared a bit.

"Maybe you'd like to go home and snuggle with your quilt with some hot chocolate," Drell continued to tease her to get her angry enough on purpose. "Why do you waste your time with-"

Cherry yelled out and suddenly hit him with her new Kai Blast. And where as the smoke cleared from the impact, Drell coughed out a puff of smoke as that had hit on target. Cherry panted a bit heavily before looking to see what she did.

"Now... Was that so hard...?" Drell asked a bit hoarsely.

"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped.

Drell soon ruffled his hair a bit to bring out some ash and smoke.

"Can I go now?" Cherry asked.

"No, I need to get you ready for when Atticus has to go back to see Goku again." Drell told her.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned.

"Work on that attitude while you're at it..." Drell said. "Thor, how's your thunder magic going?"

"I love it!" Thor beamed, bringing out something. "I even have my own hammer like the Thor that Atticus, Patch, and Hercules got to meet!"

"You can thank me for giving him that." Lionel told Drell.

"I see," Drell replied. "Careful with that hammer though, Thor. It's not a toy."

"Yes, Uncle." Thor said.

Drell heard a ringing from his crystal ball and went to answer it. "I'll be back in a moment, you all warm-up until I come back for you," he then said. "Cherry, don't let those powers get away from you. They might be useful."

Cherry shrugged as she wasn't too sure about that while he left them alone to concentrate on their own powers. Drell soon answered his crystal ball to see who was calling him. So far, it wasn't a call, but it was of what had happened after the group had left the Dragon Ball Z world from the last time.

"This is very curious... I better tell Beat." Chichi said to herself as she saw something that seemed very important.

"Tell me what, Mom?" Beat's voice asked behind her.

"Oh... Beat... I found something that I think you should see..." Chichi replied.

"What is it?" Beat asked.

Chichi soon brought out the hologram to show what Beat's long-lost father had told him, but he was asleep when it had happened and they had a lot going on with Frieza's situation and Atticus's visit with his friends to show and tell him about this before. After Beat had seen the entire hologram message from his long-lost father, he was surprised to know that the time travel watch could actually take him back in time.

"I won't make you choose what to do, but now you know." Chichi told her adoptive son.

"Well, at least now I know where I get my fighting skills from," Beat said before putting the time travel watch on. "I wonder if I can use this to do like a history report or see someone's past?"

"I'd just be careful," Chichi advised. "You don't know a whole lot about that thing after all."

"This is interesting." Drell said while he watched this playing out.

"I wonder if this thing has instructions?" Beat said before pressing a button and where out came a hologram of instructions on how to work the time travel watch.

"Well, that's something," Chichi replied. "I just think you should be careful."

"Oh, I will." Beat promised her.

"What do you think you'll start with to look through the history of time?" Chichi wondered. "Maybe the distant past?"

"Yeah, like where Goku's from." Beat smiled.

"Hmm... That would be a good chance to help you two bond more." Chichi smiled back.

"Right after reading the instructions; that way I don't push the wrong button." Beat said.

"You going to be alright now?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I just think I have a lot of work to do." Beat smiled as he decided to get to work.

The hologram instructions began to show Beat what each button does and how to travel to the past and to the future and back to the time he had left.

"Let's see... Three times for each traveling..." Beat said to himself. "The top one says where I am now, the second one says where I am, and the final one tells me where I was. That's pretty helpful." He soon thought of how many years he would have to go back into and of where Goku was born.

"This should be good." Drell said with his back turned.

"HYAH!" Cherry called out while in mid-flight without him looking.

Thor soon hit her with a bolt of thunder and flew after her

"You'll never catch me!" Cherry told Thor.

"Play nice now, kids!" Drell called, though he kept watching Beat as he worked on his long-lost father's device.

Thor smirked, whacking his hammer around as he flew after Cherry.

Cherry soon went to hide right behind the bleachers, panting a bit from her flying. "This is going to get some getting use to." she said with a pant.

Thor soon dropped down right behind her.

"Aw, crap..." Cherry sweat-dropped.

Thor grinned, attacking with thunder, but of course not hurting her in a mean or malicious way.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Cherry cried out in between blasts. "I oughta Kamehameha you or whatever that's called!"

"Actually, you got the name right." Thor said.

"Oh. Cool..." Cherry said. "NOW QUIT HITTING ME WITH THUNDER ALREADY!"

Thor chuckled bashfully before stopping. Cherry's other friend soon snuck into the gym even though she was suspended from adventures for a while and came to see what the others were doing as they played some sort of game that included using their powers.

"She's getting the hang of it a bit," Thor smiled to Atticus. "Maybe Goku can help her out if he doesn't mind teaching a girl."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Atticus smiled back as he and Lionel trained.

"Hi!" Cath said to the others.

The others glanced at her.

"Uh, Cath, Ms. Magrooney's not here if you need anything for Gym." Cherry told her werewolf friend.

"I know." Cath said, looking around to them to see what they were doing.

"We're kind of training at the moment." Mo said.

"Well, I'll train with you," Cath said. "You're not the only ones with powers, you know."

"We know, but aren't you suspended from adventures for a while?" Atticus reminded.

"Pfft... You're just jealous of me," Cath replied. "So what if you know Superman and have Wiccan powers? I'm a werewolf, so I'm stronger than you and Power Girl is my aunt."

"We know." The others groaned as she always said that when hanging around them.

"But Atticus is also a god." Patch reminded Cath.

"Yeah, so get out of here," Lionel said. "We're not trying to be mean, but Thor's uncle here gets preeeetty intense if a rule of his is broken."

"I'm not scared of him like you guys are," Cath huffed. "I'm a goddess too, a wolf goddess. That's better than what you are, Wiccan Boy."

"Get her out of here before I have to do it myself!" Drell glared while watching his crystal ball.

"Ah! We're doing it, Uncle Drell!" Thor said before carrying Cath in his arm as he walked off. "Now, now, I know you're upset that Uncle Drell suspended you, but you broke too many rules."

"Cherry, help me out here!" Cath called out. "I just don't wanna look weak! You know that!"

"I'm sorry, Cath, but you've been a bit of a spoiled brat lately with adventures, so you have to pay the consequences." Cherry sighed a bit.

"She's right." Mo said.

"Okay, I get it..." Cath sighed a bit. "You guys don't wanna be my friends anymore. Sure... I just had a bad week with my after school job with someone who's like a mother to me just treated me like I was invisible and now this happens..." she then sniffled and began to cry. "I just wanna make you guys all proud, but now you're just throwing me away like trash."

Atticus sighed before stopped Thor from getting Cath out of the room. "Fine... You can stay." he then said.

Cath seemed to smirk as she got what she wanted.

"Wait... Did you just smirk at me?!" Atticus asked.

"She always does that whenever she cries and I give her something she wants." Cherry said.

"Wow... Some friend ya got there..." Lionel said sourly as that sounded selfish.

"Fine, but if you break one more rule; you will be banned from these adventures!" Drell told her before going back to watching his crystal ball.

"How does he do that?" Cath asked.

"Because he's Drell," Cherry replied. "You can warm-up with us, but we're gonna leave when he's ready for us."

Cath mumbled a little imitation as she began to warm-up with them.

"Now, where ya gonna go, Beat?" Drell asked. "Maybe find out more about Goku from when he first met Bulma? Check out Bardrock? The world is your clam!"

"Oyster!" The others corrected.

"You eat what you like and I'll eat what I like!" Drell retorted to them. "Now to see which one he's going with."

"Hmm... I think I got the hang of this now..." Beat said to himself. "Let's see... 41 years ago?" he then shrugged as he decided to check that out. He then set the device to go to 41 years into the past which soon sent him on a different planet than Earth. And where this was surprising for him since this was his first time going back in time.

The planet was shown with a bunch of Sayians gathered around together.

"Where am I?" Beat asked himself as he looked around.

The time travel watch soon showed him the destination he was in and in what time he was in. The planet seemed to be the distant past of the Planet Vegeta.

"The Great King Cold has now arrived, Your Majesty." One Saiyan bowed to the one in a throne.

"I'd say that's pretty obvious." The other growled a bit.

"Wait, am I in a castle?" Beat whispered to himself. "I must have arrived in a different spot then where Goku's parents are since neither one of these two looks like Goku's dad due to their style of hair."

"Guess he went too far into the past," Drell smirked to himself. "You kids and your poor grasp of time travel."

The Saiyans looked horrified as King Cold was about to invade the planet. A group of them soon got into fighting stances as King Cold was on his way.

"Well, looks like I'm about to see King Cold in person too," Beat whispered to himself. "But of course, staying out of sight."

The men soon left the castle to go and meet up with King Cold. Beat ran out of the way and hid away before he leaned his thumb against a button which seemed to put an invisible cloaking device on him to make him seem invisible so he wouldn't alter the fabric of time.

King Cold soon stepped out of his ship along with some friends of his who all looked quite smug. "It's been a long time, King Vegeta." he then smirked to the one before him.

"Wow, he looks just strong in person than he does in the game." Beat whispered to himself.

"It's an honor to have you here, Great King Cold." King Vegeta said softly, holding out his hand, but nothing happened.

"This is my son," King Cold ignored his gesture. "Frieza, meet the Saiya King."

"Oh, yes!" King Vegeta said, backing up a bit before bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Frieza."

The others soon bowed all around as Beat watched everything happen in front of him.

"I believe you'll find that the pleasure is all mine." Frieza smirked to King Vegeta.

'Wow, in the past Frieza looks like a shrimp to the King of Saiyans and to King Cold.' Beat thought to himself.

"Anyway, I'll get straight to the point," King Cold soon continued. "I'm retiring effective immediately. Prince Frieza will be at your command. The Cooler Force has now become the Freezer Force."

"Does that mean...?" King Vegeta asked.

"Nothing's changed, the Saiyans will simply continue to serve us following Frieza's orders," King Cold smirked. "I suppose I should warn you of one difference. You'll find that my son has a short temper; he's even more cold-hearted than I am."

Frieza smirked from that.

"I can believe that." Beat deadpanned to himself.

"Hello, monkeys!" Frieza chuckled to the bowing Saiyans. "I have such high expectations from you! For your sake, I hope you live up to them."

"How could they disappoint him?" Beat asked himself.

King Vegeta looked broken inside like he was trying not to lose it.

"To commemorate my rise to power, I award you with more combat utilities to serve you," Frieza informed as a case opened up to show special devices inside. "These devices will work as scouters. You'll find they're more compatible than the outdated surveillance scouters you've been using now. They also function as communicators..." he then demonstrated by wearing one now. "The display should be familiar, they should show your target's positional power just like the older scopes used to... Oh, dear..."

Beat flinched as that made him feel scared for the Sayians in the room.

"It appears a number of Saiyans have weapons trained on us," Frieza examined as King Vegeta grunted. "Let's see... The Saiyan in this tower has a battle power of 2,000. That's quite an impressive number." he then shot a blast right into that tower.

And before the Saiyan in the tower could react, he was killed.

"Crud, I forgot all about the scouters." Beat whispered to himself.

"I assume you get the picture?" Frieza smirked to the Saiyans in front of him. "They're useful, are they not?"

King Vegeta simply looked up.

"I'll leave 500 units behind as a gift to your troops," Frieza continued before he then leaned in, looking quite smarmy. "If you don't feel that's enough, feel free to complain. I believe we're done here."

"I'm so glad that we got rid of this guy." Beat whispered to himself.

King Cold soon flew his saucer away from the Saiyans. King Vegeta snarled as he crushed a device in his hands out of frustration.

"I can see where Vegeta gets his temper from." Beat said to himself.

"Ooh, you don't know how right you are." Drell smirked as he continued to watch.

Later on, speaking of Vegeta, the king chuckled as he came up to a temple as he came to a glass that had young Vegeta inside of. "He's growing bigger and stronger with each day. My son, my grand joy... You're a little late for battle, but the power within you is astonishing! It is you who will rule the universe," he then told his sleeping son. "That monster Frieza thinks that Saiyans will serve him without question, but he'll fall to us! I look forward to watching you grow into a vicious king." he then grinned as he touched the glass.

"Unfortunately, he won't." Beat whispered to himself, still invisible, until he sensed a strong power level and turned to his right.

King Vegeta began to leave until he saw what Beat had found, but luckily, did not find Beat. "Who is this child?!" he then demanded, sounding a bit disgusted. "What is he doing in the same room as my son?!"

The other men gasped and panicked as they ran down toward him.

"Your Majesty, this is Broly," A servant replied. "He is the child of Colonel Paragus."

"This nursery is for exceptional children who will become Saiyan Elites, not for some low-life chicken from the streets; explain yourselves." King Vegeta glared at the men.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," One man replied, holding onto one of Frieza's devices. "You see, we see that his latest abilities are exceptionally high."

"So you're suggesting this commoner baby is on par with my SON?!" King Vegeta fumed.

"Well, sir, uh, whenever we analyzed Broly's ability, we thought we'd see it ourselves." The man said nervously.

"Broly's power sure seems like it's more powerful than Vegeta's." Beat whispered to himself.

"You're lucky no one heard you say that, kid," Drell said, holding out his arm to clothes-line his nephew who tried to run up behind him for a sneak attack. "Hello, Thornton."

"Ugh... I can never surprise you..." Thor pouted on the floor.

"Nope." Drell smirked.

Thor held out his hand. Drell then took it to help up his nephew.

"Whatcha doin'?" Thor asked.

"Apparently I have to watch Beat go back in time with his father's device." Drell replied.

"Ooh." Thor smiled.

"You kids okay out there?" Drell asked.

"I guess, but Cath is picking on Atticus for not wanting to hit a girl villain and keeps saying she's stronger than him." Thor pouted.

"Oi." Drell groaned.

"Can I watch with your for a little bit?" Thor asked. "I, uh, don't want ya to feel lonely..."

"Aw... Get over here, Shortstuff." Drell smirked, ruffling up his nephew's hair as he let him watch too.

Thor beamed as he sat with his uncle.

"What you're saying is IMPOSSIBLE!" King Vegeta snarled to his servants. "The prince's rating broke every record in history! GIVE ME THAT!" he then took the device to sample Broly with.

And when he slammed his hand on the glass, it woke up Broly, causing him to start crying since he was just a baby getting woken up from his sleep and where this also caused his power level to start spiking up.

"I'm terribly sorry," A man told his King. "The gage appears to have shortened out. We'll get a new one immediately."

"Sending for one now." A woman reported.

"Whoa, Broly's power level makes Vegeta's power level seem like a cake walk." Beat whispered to himself.

King Vegeta's helpers soon gathered around the glass chamber with the sleeping infant.

"I've measured him again, but his data is only half what it was before," One man informed King Vegeta. "Although he has registered some extraordinarily high numbers in the past; I suppose the meter was simply malfunctioning."

'No, it wasn't.' Beat thought to himself.

"That being said, if we do ignore the previous data, his latest abilities are quite remarkable." The woman said with a visible smile.

King Vegeta merely seemed to scowl at that.

"And once he's let out, he'll grow up to be an outstanding boy," A man then said. "He'll be a powerful asset to our group."

"He will be the legendary Super Saiyan." The woman added.

'Oh, I already can tell that King Vegeta isn't going to like that one bit.' Beat thought to himself.

King Vegeta soon growled and stormed off to his throne with extreme anger.

"Whuh-oh..." Thor muttered to himself.

"Vegeta is definitely like his father." Drell said.

"Was my dad like this?" Thor asked.

"HA! Hahaha..." Drell laughed out loud. "Kinda."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A new man called out as he rushed into the throne room.

"Whoops." Drell said before watching with Thor as the man rushed in, kneeling before King Vegeta.

"That must be Broly's father." Beat whispered to himself.

Thor looked over curiously.

"Yes." Drell told him.

Thor grinned with that knowledge.

"Forgive me for barging in," Paragus said to King Vegeta with a bow. "I understand you plan to send Broly away. I'm told his pod will be destined for another world."

"That is correct." King Vegeta confirmed.

"Wow." Beat whispered.

"That's a fate meant for a lower class warrior," Paragus warned. "Not my son!"

"On contrary, what better way is there to prove that your son is a true and powerful warrior than conquering a planet on his own?" King Vegeta retorted. "For all, that's what Saiyans have always done to get such higher and valuable worlds to the highest bidder."

"But his destination is to the Planetoid Vampa," Paragus replied. "An invoidable world disputable to intelligent life. I don't see how he could make much of a profit on it."

"The truth of the matter is that your son Broly's latent abilities are abnormally alovative," King Vegeta told him. "So far, we should call him a freak someday that power will drive him insane. When that time comes, he won't only be a threat to Planet Vegeta, but to the entire universe as well. Be grateful I'm exiling him to a far away world then so not ending his life."

"No... This isn't right!" Paragus protested before he stood up. "You... You're jealous! Because Broly's latent abilities has not of a lot of princes, don't they?!"

"He reminds me of your dad." Drell said to Thor.

Thor had to nod in agreement to that.

"You're trying to exile my son!" Paragus growled at King Vegeta.

"Say another word and I will have your tongue." King Vegeta threatened Paragus.

Broly felt stunned.

"Then kill the both of you." King Vegeta then said.

"But that's not fair!" Beat frowned quietly.

"Besides, you're too late; he's gone," King Vegeta continued to Paragus. "I had the pod launched before you got here."

"Okay, that is so unfair." Beat glared quietly.

Paragus looked shocked as he turned to the window to see that the pod had already gone out to space before he jumped out the window and flew off. A Saiyan there looked over in concern only to be pushed aside.

"Move it!" Paragus told him as he walked toward a ship.

"Sir, this place is for authorized personnel only." Another Saiyan warned him, but that plea was ignored.

Paragus soon went into the ship and began to start it up and where he had a passenger.

"What're you-You don't have permission to launch this!" The forced passenger cried out.

Paragus ignored him as he soon took off with the ship, sending them both to the skies. They soon flew right out of the planet together.

"Please, we have to go back!" The Saiyan cried out.

"I can't do that; I have to save my son." Paragus told him as they went faster.

"Intense." Thor remarked as he pulled on his hair a bit.

"King Vegeta has always been too proud of his son's success; the fool can't stand the fact that my son's, but far exceeds his power level!" Paragus growled intensely. "HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he then brought in a screen to type up some coordinates.

"Wow, he is really intense." Thor said.

"Like your dad... But I'll tell you more about that later." Drell said.

"Okay!" Thor beamed to his uncle.

"It must be in some unique location I have never seen before." The Saiyan said to Paragus as he got ready to leave.

"Yes, apparently it's a planetoid called Vampa and it's around Star 94." Paragus replied as he went to get his son.

"Not a very threatening planet for a Saiyan." Drell said.

"No?" Thor asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Drell replied.

"I'll be sure Broly survives no matter what!" Paragus growled about his son being sent away like he was.

"Okay, I understand, but-" The innocent Sayian spoke up.

"Don't worry, Beets," Paragus told him. "Once I rescue Broly, we'll rely on some other world where I can train him myself. You can drop me off and drive back off to Planet Vegeta if you'd like."

"You're going back yourself?" Beets asked.

"No, of course not," Paragus replied. "If I did, I would be just executed. I'll raise Broly to be a mighty warrior on my own and someday, I'll have my revenge AGAINST KING VEGETA!" he then growled.

"Okay, that's not like your dad." Drell told his nephew.

"Heh, yeah... I know." Thor replied.

They soon stopped that for a while to go back into the gym as Cath kept trying to scare Atticus with her werewolf powers to show that she was better than he was, or at least, she seemed to think that she was. And unfortunately for Cath, her werewolf powers weren't scaring Atticus at all.

"Listen, Cath, I'm sure being a werewolf is big and terrifying and all, but I don't think you can-" Atticus began.

"Shut up, you show-off!" Cath glared. "You always get away with everything! I wanna be in the spotlight with adventures, but no! You always have to run in and ruin it for everyone."

"Cathleen Ross..." Cherry firmly called her good friend by full name.

"Why does he have to be Drell's favorite, huh?" Cath glared. "I'm more stronger than he is and I'm a wolf!"

"Oh, really? Do you have a mentor that taught you how to fight and how to fly without pixie dust or taught you how to shoot Kai Blasts or even taught you the Kamehameha which is a powerful Kai Blast Move?" Drell glared at Cath.

"...No..." Cath said a bit lowly.

"I think you should go now," Drell told her. "I have to help Cherry get ready with her new abilities."

Cath glared, but looked sad as she began to leave, mumbling to herself a bit.

"I hate to be firm with your friend, Cherry, but she's been pretty selfish lately." Drell said.

"It's okay," Cherry replied. "She just doesn't get it sometimes."

"I can tell." Drell said.

"This won't effect my grade, will it?" Cherry swallowed thickly.

"Probably not, and I know how much she wanted to meet Shazam," Drell said. "Alright, Cherry, let's see what you were doing while I took a sudden leave of absence."

"Um... Okay..." Cherry said before cracking her neck and she began to scream out to go in a near Super-Sayian transformation like when Yugi would go in Duel Mode for a game of Duel Monsters AKA Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Impressive." Drell said.

"I think she got cuter looking, I didn't think that was possible." Lionel grinned eagerly.

"Hmm... You look stronger too..." Drell said, touching Cherry's arms. "Not bad... I think you oughta share this with Goku, Atticus."

"Oh, I will." Atticus said.

"So, what was on your crystal ball, Drell?" Mo asked.

"Beat's found something very important." Drell replied.

"What did he find?" Atticus asked.

"A special device that his father left for him," Drell replied. "Cherry, Atticus, when you left after Bulma's birthday party, Beat was left with a very important device which in itself can allow him to travel through time."

"Like a time machine?" Cherry replied obviously.

"Yes, of course..." Drell replied. "Like Flint Hammerhead."

"Who?" The group blinked.

"Uh, wrong century," Drell chuckled sheepishly. "But anyway, yes, like a time machine."

"And where he's now in the past on Planet Vegeta, of course we're also being shown what happened to someone named Broly." Thor said.

"You saw it too, buddy?" Atticus asked Thor.

"Mm-hmm," Thor nodded. "Also Broly's father, Paragus."

"Broly... Vegeta... Paragus..." Cherry commented. "Why's almost everyone in Dragon Ball Z named after a food?"

"It's kind of a theme like with Beat, Note, and Piccolo." Lionel told her.

"And you shouldn't be talking about people named after food, CHERRY." Drell added with emphasis in her name which made her look bashful.

"Fair point." Cherry said.

Mo chuckled a little.

"Oh, hello, Poison Monique." Cherry smirked.

"Hey!" Mo glared a bit. "Poison Ivy is not related to me and you know it!"

Cherry snickered quietly then.

"This better not come up when you guys have a chance to visit the Avengers or the Guardians of the Galaxy." Drell shook his head to that.

"Whoot!" Lionel beamed. "That's just... Awesome Sauce! The Adventure Group Meets the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy?! I haven't felt this ecstatic since the video game for Batman: The Brave & the Bold!"

"Anyway, what's happened so far in the past?" Patch asked Drell and Thor.

"Well, let's see," Drell replied. "King Cold had come with his son, Frieza."

"Ugh... No doubt that was a nuisance." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea," Drell said. "King Cold's also announced retirement to pass the position down onto his son, but of course, that just had to piss off King Vegeta."

"What doesn't piss off Vegeta?" Cherry commented dryly.

"I'm talking about Vegeta's father: King Vegeta." Drell said.

"Well, that seems to run in the family." Cherry replied.

"...More or less, yeah," Drell had to admit. "Frieza brings out Scout-Scopes for everyone, then King Vegeta goes to check on his son in the nursing chamber, but then, he sees Broly... Nion then tells King Vegeta that Broly might become a legendary Super Saiyan."

"Who's Nion?" Atticus asked, raising his hand.

"King Vegeta's scientist," Drell informed. "She discovered Broly's high battle power. So Paragus comes in to see why his son is being sent to a place like Planet Vampa, so he's gone to go to get his son back."

"Do you think he'll get him back?" Mo asked.

"It's possible... Unless maybe he comes across some Vampa Beetles..." Drell replied.

"Just a bunch of bugs?" Cherry asked. "They can't be that bad, right?"

"They're taller than the average Earthling." Drell said.

"..." Cherry's eyes widened with a pale face.

"Yeah." Drell then said.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Is there anything else?" Mo asked.

"That's all we saw." Thor replied.

"Very informative," Lionel said. "We should probably get going to see Goku and the others right now though than watching Beat time travel everywhere like in some cartoon show."

"Eh, it's alright; it's not like we'll be missing anything with Goku and the others." Drell said.

"I guess that's true," Atticus replied. "So, you mind taking us over if we're done here?"

"Alright, go to the football field," Drell told them. "I'll meet you there."

"Shotgun!" Thor grinned.

The adventure group soon went to the football field and as they went to meet him there Drell went back to watching what was happening in the past. Thor stuck his tongue out playfully as he took the front seat. The others playfully rolled their eyes at him as they took their own seats.

"Now then, where were we?" Drell asked as he went back to what he was doing.

The ship was in a bit of auto-pilot as it headed for Vampa.

"So, this is Vampa, huh?" Beets asked once they saw that they were at Planet Vampa.

"My calculations say the pod should've arrived here two days ago," Paragus replied as he sat back down at the wheel. "Please be alive, Broly... I'm coming to save you."

It seemed to be very windy on the planet as they came in for a landing.

"He should be in this area." Paragus told Beets as the ship rocked a bit on the way.

"It was calmer when we were in the light; can't we land back there? It'll be easier to bring her down." Beets told him.

"No, this is closer!" Paragus narrowed his eyes strongly.

They soon crash landed as Paragus now had a lot of work to do for his only son.

"We have to find him quickly," Paragus told Beets. "Come on!"

"Wait, you need me to go?" Beets asked him.

"Yes, I can't exactly have you taking off while searching for him." Paragus replied as he got ready.

"I wouldn't do that!" Beets defended. "No way, you can trust me!"

"Yeah... As if there's such a thing as a trustworthy Saiyan..." Paragus mumbled as he put on what looked like a mask and took out a flashlight/scanner. He soon took a look ahead as the flashlight/scanner zoomed out.

"I heard there's an update on those Scout-Scopes floating around." Beets commented.

"I know!" Paragus replied, nearly annoyed from that.

"Our new leader King Cold supposedly brought them for us." Beets continued.

"I know!" Paragus replied.

Drell chuckled as that could nearly match his own impatience.

"Word is this Frieza guy is supposed to be impressive," Beets said. "But brutal..."

"Makes no difference to me now." Paragus replied.

They soon walked along the planet's surface together to look for Broly. They both soon heard something moving.

"Did you hear something?" Beets asked as he turned his head.

Paragus looked around with him.

"Oh, man... Not those pests..." Drell said as he saw a bunch of bugs coming towards Beets and Paragus.

Paragus went wide-eyed as he saw the same bugs coming towards them. The bugs were a lot evil and bigger up close than they did from behind. Paragus and Beets jumped down to get away from the bugs' sharp tongue which would be quite deathly if touched. And where not even Paragus's blaster could kill any of the bugs and luckily enough for them, they got to a safe spot where the bugs passed by them.

"What are these things?!" Beets cried out. "It's not safe to be out here on a damaged surface!"

The bugs seemed to be gone as Beets came out to check on the damage.

"Looks like the daylight scared away those pests at least..." Beets said as he looked out before floating out of the crater with Paragus.

"He's right about that." Drell said.

The two searched through the skies together.

"Don't stare at it too long," Paragus warned. "You've become a Great Ape."

"Oh, right," Beets said as he looked around with him. "I've never turned into a Great Ape before."

"Well, that's for the best," Paragus said. "You lose sense of yourself. The only time to rely on that is when you're cornered with no other way out."

They soon landed on some ground which was a lot like grass.

"What is this...?" Paragus mumbled as he touched the ground.

"This grass is really thick." Beets said.

The bugs from before soon grinned as they came out and seemed to be drinking from the ground like they were sipping straws.

"Those bugs..." Beets remarked. "It looks as though they're drinking something from right out of the ground.

The ground then seemed to shake like an earthquake.

"What's happening?!" Paragus gasped from that.

Something very big soon seemed to come out of the grass from underneath them as they flew up. A giant, growling mouth seemed to emerge from the ground, roaring loudly and drooling, nearly looking like a wolf head of some sorts. It then grinned darkly before biting down at the bugs.

"That wasn't good," Paragus remarked. "That ground was fur! Some kind of beast... Those insect creatures must survive by sucking its blood like sort sort of parasites, and then turn to serve its food themselves."

"Whatever it is it's disgusting," Beets scoffed before noticing something and used his camera to take a closer look. "The pod! I see it over there."

The two soon flew right over to the crashed pod as it seemed nearly damaged beyond repair.

"Phew... Deja vu..." Drell commented as this made him think of when Superman first came to Earth.

"He's not here..." Beets sighed as Paragus looked around as the pod appeared to be empty.

"Where has he gone?" Paragus wondered.

"I hope he wasn't eaten by one of those things." Beets said nervously.

Paragus soon saw something with his camera at a far distance. "Follow me!" he then told Beets.

The two soon went off into a cave which looked like it was swarmed with some sort of orbs.

"Oh, my God, it stinks..." Beet groaned. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Paragus's eyes widened as he saw something moving in the distance which looked a bit like a child. And where out came of what looked to be part of the body was his son.

"Broly... You took down a monster and ate its leg, didn't you?" Paragus asked, getting his attention. "That's my boy!"

"So, this is your son..." Beets remarked as Paragus flew over while he scanned with the scope. "His Battle Power's 920?! That's higher than I am right now! Even if he is a gifted child, with that battle power, he couldn't have defeated this monster at his current level."

Paragus picked up Broly who seemed to freak out in his father's grip.

"No doubt he's freaking out." Drell said.

"So that's it..." Paragus said, carrying his son by his tail. "Looks like his battle suit's been stretched out and torn in places. He must've stared at the moon and turned into a Great Ape."

"Let's just hurry and get away from this world." Beets said as he began to prepare the ship for take-off.

"Felt like we took some damage coming in." Paragus said.

Beets soon opened the hatch and panicked at what he had found.

"What is it?" Paragus soon asked him.

"The main floater is cracked!" Beets gasped. "We're donefor!"

"That's bad." Drell said.

"You can't fix it?!" Paragus asked sharply.

"Probably not!" Beets replied fearfully. "And without new monitor, we're stranded!"

"WHAT?!" Paragus barked. "There's got to be something we can do."

"At this point, we can't even radio for help!" Beets replied as Broly was shown outside. "Not that it would come..."

"There's enough food and water for 10 days." Paragus said.

"Do you really think anyone will find us before we start to starve?!" Beets yelped. "Oh, I knew shouldn't have crash-landed like that! I TOLD YOU SO!"

"There is one sure way for us to conserve food." Paragus replied. He then took out his weapon and shot out toward Beets, making the him double over as that seemed to kill him.

"Well, then..." Drell said, going to shut off his crystal ball. "I hope Beat didn't see that... Might scar the little bug for life."

"I didn't see him go along with Paragus." Thor told Drell.

"Gah! Where did you come from?" Drell asked, glancing at his nephew.

"Heh... Sorry, Uncle..." Thor smiled bashfully. "But yeah, I think Beat left before that happened."

"Hmm... Then I guess he went to check something else out like Goku's father." Drell then suggested.

"So then can we fast-forward the crystal ball?" Thor asked.

"Alright, Shrimp, we can try it," Drell smiled to him. "Might as well just take a quick peek before we gotta go."

"Okay!" Thor beamed.

Drell soon fast-forwarded his crystal ball like with a TV. And where it fast-forward into five years in the past after that.

"Can we go after this?" Thor asked. "I think Lionel's getting a little cranky."

"After this? Sure." Drell approved.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bardock? ...Bardock!" A voice called to the other before they were soon shown a flying ship as Beat watched in secret.

"What is it?" Bardock asked as he woke up.

"Is that Beets?" Thor asked his uncle.

"Leek." Drell shook his head as he corrected his nephew.

"Mm..." Thor said from that.

"We've almost arrived to Planet Vegeta," Leek told Bardock. "It feels good to be home, huh?"

"Yeah." Bardock said, crossing his arms.

"He sure looks like Goku except for that scar on his face." Beat whispered.

"Heh... There's a reason for that, little Beat." Drell chuckled to himself.

"What do you figure this is about?" Leek asked Bardock as they flew off. "Must be important if Frieza ordered all of the Saiyans to assemble. Maybe the bastard has some big plan he needs us all for--"

"Your scouter's on," Bardock huffed. "Watch your mouth."

"You're right." Leek said as he took off his scouter and put it away.

Beat soon noticed something in front of them.

"Hey, look at that," Leek smirked from the sight. "It looks like the party may have started without us."

"Frieza's already here." Bardock observed.

Leek looked surprised as he noticed Frieza's ship as well.

"That's his ship." Bardock told Leek.

"I wonder why he's waiting up here when he could've landed inside?" Leek replied.

"Something about this is strange," Bardock said. "If he wanted to talk to his men, he could've just used the radio and saved everyone a whole lot of time."

"He's right." Beat whispered.

The ship soon was about to land as it blazed in fire like a fresh comet from the sky.

_'He sure is intense.'_ Beat thought to himself.

"He's even got weapons for us," Bardock told Leek. "There's no reason for us to go pick them up together."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Beat groaned quietly. "And I can already tell Bardock has the same feeling." He did indeed as he told Leek of that sentiment.

"Come on," Leek said to him. "Whatya mean a bad feeling?"

"Look, we conquer planets and sell them to whoever pays our fortunes," Bardock replied. "That's how the Saiyans have always existed... But now, Frieza's father, King Cold, will serve under him, forcing our people into slavery, reaping the benefits of our work."

"That was a pretty long time ago though." Leek replied.

Beat soon noticed that the function of the invisibility was messing up. "Uh-oh, looks like this one of the functions that only works halfway in the past." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Thor shared a worried look with his uncle. "Uncle Drell, what's gonna happen?" he then asked worriedly.

"Beat is about to learn one of the very fatal consequences about time travel." Drell replied.

"Maybe he'll make up a lie." Thor said.

"You better hope so, Small Stuff." Drell replied.

"Uncle, can you stop callin' me stuff like that?" Thor whined. "I'm not a three foot tall 12-year-old anymore..."

"I'm sorry, Thor," Drell said softly. "You were just always my little buddy before you hit that growth spurt at middle school graduation. I didn't want that to go away."

"You're taller than everyone enough as it is." Thor laughed before gasping in worry for Beat as he was soon visible right behind Bardock and Leek.

* * *

"Okay, just stay still until they turn around." Beat whispered to himself.

"I'm sure, all this time, we've never been happy working together, have we?" Bardock soon asked Leek.

"That's true," Leek chuckled. "I can't think of any Saiyan who likes Frieza."

They then landed suddenly.

"I'm sure he thinks the same way about us." Bardock said as he stood up.

"They're about to get out," Beat whispered to himself. "Oh, what do I do? What do I do?"

"What's this?" Bardock glared, picking up Beat. "A stowaway?"

"Uh... I wanna help you stop Frieza?" Beat grinned nervously.

Bardock looked a little unimpressed from that. "You're just a child." he then said.

"I may be a child, but I'm a strong fighter; I've taken down enemies bigger than me, even adults." Beat told him, leaving out that he had fought Beerus with Goku by his side.

"Is that right?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, trust me," Beat replied. "If you let me help you, I will show you."

Bardock seemed to roll his eyes.

"Oh, maybe we could," Leek said to Bardock. "He does seem quite serious. A lot like you at times."

Bardock had to admit Beat did seem a lot like him as he let him go as they left the ship. 

"So, I can help?" Beat asked.

"Sure, kid, but don't say that we didn't warn you." Bardock reminded on the way out.

"Okay. Okay." Beat said.

* * *

They saw a lot of Sayians out there as Bardock came out of the ship.

"We can probably get by even without those Saiyans around." Bardock remarked.

"Probably." Beat said.

They soon jumped out of the ship as Bardock walked off.

"Wait! Hold on!" Leek called out to him. "You're not suggesting that Frieza's planning to exterminate us?"

"There's a possibility," Bardock looked back with a smirk as he carried a bag. "Am I right?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Beat said.

"Of course." Bardock replied with agreement.

"Heh... Come on," Leek chuckled sheepishly. "Quit playing, Bardock!"

Bardock then kept going with Beat and Leek as this was no joke. One of the Saiyans soon noticed Bardock and Leek were back and noticed Beat with them.

"Grr..." Thor growled. "Square-Head."

"Hey! Bardock!" The Saiyan smirked. "Didn't think you're make it back alive."

"Shut up..." Bardock mumbled at first before speaking up to ask, "Any idea why we got the order to return so fast?"

"Beats me," The Saiyan replied. "Maybe they found a unified World thing for all of our help with," he then smirked a bit. "Once they're protected, it'll take every Saiyan alive to conquer."

"Whoa." Beat said.

"That must be it!" Leek smiled. "And here you had me all worried."

"Oh, and Bardock?" Taro called out. "Frieza's people have been asking around about the Super Saiyan lately. Not sure what that's about."

"What do you mean The Super Saiyan?" Bardock grumbled before getting an idea. "Like the one in the legend? That's it!"

"So that must be the reason he's gonna exterminate us all." Beat said.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Bardock had to agree.

Frieza grinned in his glory with his followers stood beside him. One of his followers assured him that there wasn't a Super Saiyan on the planet, but just normal Saiyans, unknowing about the young time traveler Saiyan.

"How wonderful, I expected as much," Frieza replied. "But I can't afford the least bit of anxiety right now. So I have to be sure, not that they'd be a problem."

"So then are you canceling the attack?" One of his followers asked.

Frieza laughed from that. "You ARE hilarious!"

The follower looked a bit concerned from that.

"Not after all the trouble I went through assembling all of you monkeys," Frieza then continued. "It's a perfect plan to get rid of the Saiyans. Planet and all... Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

Back on Planet Vegeta, Bardock and Beat were walking down the street. Beat looked around with wide wonder, but kept anything to say to himself.

"Welcome home!" A Sayian called out as he flew by. "Good to see you, Bardock!"

"Ditto." Bardock replied, waving to him as he walked by with Beat.

"So, where are we headed?" Beat asked Bardock.

"I have to go home to check on Kakarot." Bardock replied.

"Erm... Kakarot?" Beat smiled sheepishly.

"Yes," Bardock replied. "My son."

'That must be the name his biological parents gave Goku.' Beat thought to himself.

A woman was shown to be cutting up some meat as Bardock took Beat inside with him.

"What's that?" Bardock smirked playfully. "No warm welcome, Gine?"

"Oh! You're here." The woman smiled as she looked back at him.

"Things sure are crazy in town today." Bardock smiled back.

"Yeah, it's not everyday everyone comes back," Gine smiled back as they hugged before she noticed Beat. "Who's this?"

"This is... Beat, right?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, Beat." The young Saiyan nodded as that was his name.

"We just met." Bardock told Gine.

"Well, hello, Beat," Gine smiled to Beat. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." Beat smiled back.

"Welcome," Gine smiled to him before she came up to Bardock to hug him. "Bardock, it's not that often everyone comes about."

"Where's Raditz?" Bardock soon asked.

"Off world," Gine replied. "He's in the military now, teamed up with Prince Vegeta off some planet. I seriously doubt they'll make it back for this."

"Prince Vegeta, huh?" Bardock asked out of surprise.

"I wouldn't wanna be stuck on a ship in that one." Beat said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Bardock agreed with Beat before smiling to Gine. "How's Kakarot doing? Is he still in the nursing capsule?"

"He is; it's just about time to let him out though," Gine smiled back. "You should see it. Come on!"

* * *

The three of them were soon in front of a baby who was in a nursing capsule.

"He sure is small." Beat smiled.

"We think he might be a late bloomer," Gine smiled back. "He looks just like you though, don't you think so, Bardock? He certainly has his father's hair for better or worse."

Bardock looked over to Karakot who would later in life be better known as Goku, except for maybe Vegeta.

"After dark, I'm going to steal a pod for him," Bardock soon stated. "We're going to send our son to another world."

Beat looked surprised even though he knew this was Goku's fate.

Gine gasped in horror. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"Gine, I'm serious." Bardock told her sharply.

"Have you gone insane?" Gine glared. "Why would we abandon our son like that? He hasn't even learned how to talk yet!"

"With his latent abilities, he's destined to be sent away; perhaps somewhere horrible." Bardock told her.

Gine and Beat both looked worried about that.

"So we're going to see to it that at least he grows up on a decent planet." Bardock then continued as he looked to his son in the capsule.

"He's far too young for that." Gine whimpered.

"I don't think we can afford to wait much longer." Bardock told her.

"And what does that mean?" Gine asked.

"Because of Frieza," Bardock replied. "I think he's afraid of Legendary Super Saiyan appearing one day."

"Hold on... A Super Saiyan... But that's... That's just a children's fairy tale, Bardock!" Gine glared slightly.

'Well, I definitely know who I'm taking back to the future with me which technically is my present time.' Beat thought to himself.

"I know, but I think the problem is that he's still bothered by the legend," Bardock said to Gine. "And I can't imagine that he'd wanna take any chances. I get the feeling that death is on its way for us."

Gine looked a bit worried from that.

Some time later, they were soon seen outside with Baby Goku in a space pod.

"Is there another option?!" Gine shivered. "Can we at least think about this?"

"No, this is the only choice," Bardock replied as he carried the pod. "If I turn out to be wrong, I'll go and rescue him."

_'The moment they've sent him to Earth, I'll tell them the truth and get us out of here before Frieza attacks.'_ Beat thought to himself.

* * *

"Which will probably cause a paradox that could destroy the time-stream and universe." Drell said as he knew what Beat was thinking.

"Uh, you do realize that if Beat does do this before Frieza can destroy the Planet Vegeta, which he already is going to do in the past and which means Beat isn't exactly going to disrupt the space-time continuum, right?" Thor told his uncle.

"Ooh! Aren't you smart all of a sudden?" Drell replied with mockery.

"Zoe taught me that." Thor grinned bashfully.

They soon went back to watching what would happen next.

* * *

"Can't we all go; the three of us?" Gine suggested.

"We can't," Bardock told Gine. "They'd be able to use their damned Scopers to track us down in no time."

"Why are we going through so much trouble?" Gine frowned. "It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his children. So what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know... Maybe it's because I'm constantly fighting..." Bardock said softly. "Destroying... And I'd like to actually save something for a change. Especially someone who's judged to be a Lower-Class Warrior," he then smirked before setting the pod down. "A lot like Kakarot."

Baby Goku was heard crying as he didn't know where he was.

"I programmed this to head to a distant planet called Earth," Bardock told his son from outside the pod. "The people in that world have low power-levels and aren't technological advanced. I think he'll be able to do well there, Gine."

Baby Goku looked to his parents, trying to reach out to his parents, but was unable to.

"The good thing is that it's not an extremely valuable world," Bardock then continued. "Here's hoping it won't even show up on the Frieza Forces' Radar."

"Oh, it won't." Beats said.

"If your father's wrong about this, we'll come get you immediately!" Gine told her son.

"Yes, son," Bardock smiled. "You do what it takes to survive, got it?"

"We'll see you really soon!" Gine said, trying not to cry.

Bardock placed his hand against the glass while Baby Goku reached out, putting his hand in the same place for his father. "Goodbye." he the whispered as his son had to leave now, and where soon, the pod went out into space for a long journey to Planet Earth.

"Don't worry," Beat told Gine as she looked emotionally worried about her son. "He'll be just fine on Earth."

"Well, if you're sure." Gine said.

"And cue the truth." Drell said.

The pod soon began to take off.

"I know this is dangerous and you might not believe me, but I'm from the future." Beat soon confessed.

"Seriously?" Gine asked.

"Yes. After all, where would I get this time-travel watch?" Beat asked as he showed the time travel watch on his wrist.

Bardock and Gine took a look before looking at Beat again.

"Who _ARE_ you...?" Gine asked.

"I told you; my name is Beat and I'm from the future," Beat replied. "I'm a Saiyan too and I know Goku from my time."

"Goku?" Bardock asked. "Our son's name is Kakarot."

"Well, yes, but on Earth, he's known as Goku," Beat replied. "I promise that he'll be fine, sir and ma'am. We're actually pretty close where I came from."

"How close are we talking?" Gine asked.

"Like adoption wise." Beat said.

"You're sure he'll be fine?" Bardock asked.

"I promise," Beat smiled. "You're right to worry, but it'll all be okay."

"That's a relief." Gine sighed.

"But there is a reason I went back in time, so then I could save you both before you're killed by Frieza by his attack that can take out an entire planet." Beat told them.

"What?!" Gine gasped. "We get killed?!"

"That was his big plan," Beat replied. "Hopefully this doesn't change the future too much."

Bardock soon had an idea that wouldn't change the future, but at the same time that would save him and his wife with help from Beat before Frieza would launch his attack. Goku was soon seen one last time before his journey on Planet Earth soon began away from his true parents.

"Don't forget us, Kakarot!" Gine cried out one last time.

"It'll be okay, ma'am." Beat soothed as Gine made him think a lot of his own mother.

Gine soon broke down crying once Goku was gone as she would miss him very much. Bardock soon told Gine and Beat his plan that he had in mind.

* * *

** _Meanwhile..._ **

"But without the Saiyans, our Fighting Force will be drastically reduced; almost by harm." Someone spoke up to Frieza.

"My troops will still be able to get by." Frieza smirked.

The others listened to him as they felt on edge.

"These barbarians pretend to be submissive, but they're dangerous," Frieza continued. "They can bear their fangs against us at any time. They are, after all, a species completely deprived of the warriors; it's always best to put a sleeping beast down before it can be awakened."

The top of the ship soon opened up letting Frieza out. Once he was out, Frieza lit his finger like a match with a flame on it before it grew into a large size, about bigger than the planet before releasing it to destroy the planet. And where this didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyans.

"So, when do you want me to send us back to my timeline?" Beat asked Bardock.

"I guess now would be a good as time just as any." Bardock replied.

"Alright then." Beat said before Gine joined hands with Bardock as he held Beat's right shoulder as he pressed the button which would send them back to Beat's timeline where he came from.

"Uncle Drell, I think this might be a good thing." Thor said.

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Drell replied. "Time-Travel can be very dangerous if you change something from the past like that."

* * *

Luckily enough, nothing seemed to change the past as Beat took Bardock and Gine to his timeline and soon Thor and Drell joined up with the others.

"Time to go?" Thor asked.

"Come on, Tiny." Drell smirked.

They soon came to the car as Cherry took Thor's seat since he had left.

"Cherry!" Thor whined.'

"Move your feet, lose your seat." Cherry smirked.

"Dang it." Thor groaned.

Cherry chuckled a bit. Cath stood there in the distance as she was banned from adventures for a while.

"I'm sorry, kid," Drell told her. "We gotta go. You don't even like Dragon Ball Z."

"I just don't wanna look weak." Cath crossed her arms.

"Well, stop being a jerk to Atticus and the others and maybe you'll be forgiven," Lionel told her. "Let's go, people! I got a good feeling about Cherry and Goku maybe bonding now that Cherry's a Z Fighter!" he then gushed like a fanboy.

"Alright then," Drell said before getting in the car with Thor. "Everyone buckled up?"

"Check." The others replied.

"All right, let's go then." Drell said as he soon began to drive out of the football field away from school to start a brand new adventure.

And as he drove off at extreme speed, not wasting a single second to get to the Dragon Ball Z world; Beat, Bardock, and Gine arrived back where Beat had went back in time. The group were squished into their seats from the intense speed of the car with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A few sparks came out in the present day as Bardock and Gine stood behind Beat as they arrived together.

"Here we are." Beat smiled.

"So... This is the future?" Bardock asked.

"Yes," Beat smiled. "I live with Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten."

"Gohan? Goten? Chichi?" Gine asked before groaning. "Ugh... Brain pain..."

"Don't worry, ma'am; I think you'll love meeting them." Beat smiled.

"When do we meet them?" Bardock asked.

"Hopefully soon," Beat said before looking around. "Chi--I mean... Mom?!" he then called out.

"Right here, dear." Chichi smiled as she poked her head in the room.

"Guess I wasn't gone long... Then again, time travel is funny like that," Beat said to himself at first before speaking up to her. "Well, I have two people I think you should meet."

"Oh, do tell." Chichi smiled as she walked in before noticing Gine and Bardock.

"Bardock, Gine, this is my mother," Beat said. "Well, adoptive mother: Chichi. I guess she'd also be your daughter-in-law."

"Um... H-Hello..." Chichi said with a bit of shock.

"It's nice to meet you." Gine smiled.

"Likewise," Chichi replied. "Hello there... Sorry... It's just... I didn't think I'd meet you two."

"Heh, fair enough," Bardock said to her. "It is pretty surprising. So, where would Kakarot be then?"

"...Where IS he...?" Beat soon asked Chichi.

"Last I saw, he was getting ready to spar with Vegeta." Chichi replied.

"Should have known he'd be sparring with someone whenever he had the chance." Beat said.

"Mm-hmm." Chichi nodded.

Gine and Bardock looked around as Chichi and Beat decided to show them around the house. And where it seemed like they liked the house so far.

* * *

Goku was warming up in the backyard until he would go to see Vegeta with Bulma. Chichi soon went to tell Goku that Beat had a surprise for him. Beat beamed once he saw Goku. Chichi shushed him as she came to her husband.

"Hey, Goku, could I spare you for a second? Beat has a surprise for you." Chichi smiled at her husband.

"Hm? Well, that sounds pretty good," Goku smiled as he took a break. "What is it?"

"Come over here." Chichi smiled back as she led him away.

Goku looked curious, but followed Chichi to see Beat as he put the time travel invention away for right now.

"Are you ready to see the surprise?" Beat smiled at his adoptive father.

"Sure thing," Goku smiled back. "Must be pretty big if you've kept it like this."

"Come on over." Beat beamed.

Goku followed Beat over as Bardock and Gine looked all around with wide wonder of their new surroundings. And where Goku looked surprised to see Bardock and Gine, even though he didn't remember them since he was only a baby when he was sent away from Planet Vegeta.

"Do you remember these two?" Beat asked Goku.

"I... I sure do..." Goku said emotionally. "...Mother... Father..."

"Huh? But how? You were just a baby when they sent you to Earth," Beat said. "Unless a distant memory back when you were a baby came back to you once you saw them."

"I've had some dreams when I was younger," Goku replied. "I didn't know what it meant for a long time, but now I do a bit... This is just..."

"I'm sure it's a lot to take in," Beat nodded to him from that. "I thought this would be nice for the family."

"But how?" Goku asked.

"You can thank Beat for bringing us here." Gine smiled at Goku.

"Beat?" Goku asked.

"Special family secret." Beat beamed.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but thanks, Beat." Goku smiled as he ruffled his adoptive son's hair.

"No problem," Beat smiled back. "Dad."

Gine looked very happy to see that while Bardock chuckled a bit.

"Going somewhere?" Bardock asked Goku.

"Hoping to do a little sparring with Vegeta until Atticus comes over to visit." Goku replied.

"Atticus?" Bardock and Gine asked. "Who's that?"

"He's Dad's student." Beat smiled.

"Student, huh?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, he lives in this town called Greendale," Goku replied. "He comes by once in a while. Lately though, he's been bringing his friend Cherry like the last couple of times for Bulma's birthday and to face against Frieza. We got a lot of catching up to do, I can see."

"Did you say Frieza?" Bardock asked as he and Gine tensed up.

"It's a long story, but yes." Goku replied.

"Should we get going? I have a feeling Atticus and his friends will arrive at the same place where we're headed, Dad." Beat smiled.

"Yeah," Goku smiled back. "Let's get going then. Do you two wanna come?"

"I suppose we could see this for ourselves." Gine replied.

"Plus I want to meet this Atticus in person." Bardock said.

"All right!" Goku beamed. "Let's get going."

Chichi smiled as this was a very happy day for everyone, especially with Gine and Bardock being around.

* * *

And the place they arrived at was some place far enough where no one would get in the crossfire of Goku and Vegeta's sparring.

"Hey, Beat." Bulma smiled.

"Hi, Aunt Bulma," Beat replied. "I can call you that, right?"

"Sure," Bulma smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Hey, Beat." Note smiled at her boyfriend.

"Note!" Beat beamed before hugging her. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too," Note giggled and blushed. "I dreamt about you though."

Bardock smirked a bit while Gine giggled to their little interactions.

"Oh, who are these two?" Note asked as she and Bulma noticed Bardock and Gine.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, but they're Goku's parents." Beat replied.

"That would explain why he looks like Goku only with the scar." Bulma said, referring to Bardock.

"Hmm... Yes..." Bardock said as he rubbed where his scar was.

"Atticus and the others should be here any minute now." Goku beamed.

And where Goku was right as Atticus and the others arrived in Drell's car just as Whis and Beerus arrived.

"LAND!" Cherry cried out as she leapt out of the car and kissed the ground. "Oh, sweet land..."

"Oh, come on! I'm not THAT bad of a driver!" Drell replied. "I'm still better than Cruella deVil!"

"I can't take a whole lot of chances with that." Cherry mumbled before spitting up grass.

Lionel brought out mouthwash and had her take it. "Ugh... Earth breath!" he then said.

"Hey, Goku." Atticus smiled at his fighter mentor.

"Hey, Atticus," Goku smiled back before giving him a bear hug. "How's it goin'?"

"Oh, you know exercising, everyday training, and getting stronger." Atticus smirked as he got free from the bear hug before giving his mentor one back.

"Ha!" Goku laughed a bit from that. "You still got it, buddy. You're gonna do great once you're my age."

"Here's hoping!" Atticus beamed. "Oh, if Hercules could see me now..."

"Oh, he can," Drell smiled. "Oh, he can."

"Is he coming?" Atticus asked.

"Nah, at least not this time," Drell replied. "But he knows what you're up to since you guys helped him out with Mount Olympus."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, Goku." Drell smirked.

"Hey, Drell," Goku replied. "You bring everybody along?"

"But of course, especially someone who could learn the basics of a Z Fighter." Drell said before picking up Cherry and holding him out to Goku.

"I'm not a toy for you to hold out, Drell." Cherry glared.

"You're fine." Drell replied.

"_You_?" Goku asked Cherry. "A _Z Fighter?_"

"Sorta got powers like that against my will from our last visit." Cherry said with a glare to Thor.

Thor was seen looking innocent. Cherry then jumped onto the ground with a glare all around.

"Alright, Cherry, I'll help you out when I'm not too busy with Vegeta." Goku smiled.

"Great..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I can't wait."

"She'll be ready." Drell said.

"Argh..." Cherry groaned.

Thor looked back to her with a bit of a demented look before narrowing his eyes in warning.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped before standing up straight as he gave her those powers, so she had to deal with them.

"You're gonna love this." Goku smiled to his parents as he got ready to go with Vegeta.

"While they go at it, how's about we train too?" Beat asked Atticus.

"Think you can keep up with me?" Atticus smirked.

"Unlike you, I'm a born Saiyan," Beat smirked back. "Uh, I think."

"Then let's do it." Atticus smirked back.

Beat soon bolted off with Atticus to get their own training in while Goku and Vegeta would spar.

"This should be fun to watch." Drell said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Cherry said, getting a lawn chair to relax with.

* * *

Drell rolled his eyes from that before watching with Mo, Lionel, Patch, and Thor on the ground. Atticus, Beat, Goku, and Vegeta began to spar, not holding back any of their strength. Bulma was shown to be relaxing as she also watched what was going on.

"Go, Beat." Note smiled quietly and happily.

"Who's this little one?" Lionel smiled down at a baby girl next to Bulma.

"Huh? Oh," Bulma smiled back. "This is Bulla."

"I don't think Atticus's ever mentioned Bulla before," Cherry said. "Or he did and I wasn't paying attention."

"Let's just keep watching." Drell said.

Lionel smiled as he cooed to Bulla as he loved kids. Bulla soon woke up and smiled back to him, cooing back at him.

"I just love kids," Lionel smiled as he held onto Bulla. "Can I hold her, Bulma?"

"Sure, just be careful." Bulma replied.

"I will." Lionel smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes playfully as she got comfortable.

"You're pretty great for your age." Atticus smirked to Beat.

"Thanks," Beat smirked back. "You're not too shabby yourself."

"Think you'll ever be like me someday?" Atticus chuckled.

"No, but you can try to keep up." Beat laughed as they soon punched each other.

Whis was soon heard enjoying the food he was eating.

"You have such a sweet tooth." Cherry said.

"I can't help it!" Whis beamed. "It's delicious~"

"This place is like a paradise though." Cherry said as she looked around Bulma's summer home.

"Yeah, it sure does feel like it." Thor said.

"I must say, this cottage truly is fantastic," Whis smiled. "Don't you agree, Bulma?"

"It is nice, isn't it?" Bulma smiled back as she sipped her drink.

"Where'd you get it?" Mo asked her.

"I bet you bought it with Daddy's riches." Cherry smirked.

"Hmph... Well, you're right about that," Bulma replied. "Can't help it if I'm rich."

"I think you should meet my old friend Daphne Blake." Cherry smirked.

"Anyway, great choice." Drell told Bulma.

"Thanks," Bulma smiled. "I'm enjoying it myself."

* * *

Vegeta slammed down on Goku, nearly getting him into the water, but Goku got out of the way as Vegeta splashed into the water then. And was soon greeted by Beat who crashed into him as Atticus wasn't holding back.

"Sorry!" Atticus called sheepishly from that.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Beat smirked as he flew out of the water.

Atticus laughed as he quickly flew off. Beat then chased right after him.

"Are those two friends?" Bardock asked about Goku and Vegeta.

"Sorta..." Mo shrugged. "At least from how Atticus described it to me."

"They're more like rivals." Drell said.

"Makes sense to me." Bardock replied.

"So, you wanna tell me more about this place?" Cherry asked Bulma.

"Well, all right," Bulma replied. "We had this place built a few years ago. The island is deserted and about 1,000 miles away from West City. So, it's perfect!" she then said with a giggle. "The boys can cut loose without hurting anything. The last thing we need is them destroying half the city when they spar with each other."

"Perfect." Mo smiled.

A giant splash was soon shown and heard which aggravated Beerus.

"Erm... Problem?" Lionel asked as he played with Bulla.

"**KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU?!**" Beerus snarled to Atticus, Beat, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Whoops. Sorry, Lord Beerus!" Atticus told him.

"Learn to fight quietly!" Beerus glared. "I'm trying to nap!"

"Wow, and I thought Uncle Drell was grouchy whenever he had to babysit me and Phoebe when we were younger." Thor commented.

* * *

After some time, Atticus, Beat, Goku, and Vegeta were done. Which meant that it was about time to eat for Goku.

"I see my fighting skills have carried on to this time." Bardock smirked.

"But of course." Goku smiled as he began to eat.

"And as you can see, so has his Saiyan appetite." Drell said.

"So all Sayians eat like that?" Cherry asked.

"More or less," Lionel replied. "Must be in the blood."

"Wait... Who are you two...?" Bulma asked Bardock and Gine.

"Kakarot--Erm... Goku's parents," Gine replied. "We were rescued thanks to a little helper of ours."

Beat simply smiled after hearing that.

"I'm not sure if I can get used to that name." Gine commented.

"Probably within time," Goku smiled. "I like Goku though Vegeta still calls me 'Kakarot'."

"I was wondering about that." Cherry remarked.

"He was given the name at birth." Drell explained.

"So Vegeta...?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, guess he's just adjusted to that," Drell replied, taking a couple of cheese cubes off her plate before eating them. "But your son has a nice life here, Bardock and Gine."

"Looks like it," Gine smiled. "Especially with that Chichi woman."

"Yeah." Bardock added.

"Chichi is Goku's muse." Atticus smirked.

Goku playfully punched him in the arm for that.

"Wait, wait, don't tell me," Whis smirked to Goku. "Do you want to become a Destroyer God?"

"I highly doubt that's what he wants." Atticus said.

Goku gulped a bit from that.

"What was that?" Beerus asked. "Don't think I'll take this threat lying down."

"Whoa! Hold it! Overreacting much?" Lionel cried out which made a police siren go off from nowhere, turning into an officer with a notepad and wrote on it, showing a red colored paper for him. "A ticket for assuming, cuz when you assume... Well... I don't wanna humiliate a god like you with that phrase..." he then smirked a bit. "I don't think that's what Goku would really want."

"Besides, this is Goku we're talking about." Mo said.

"Uh, yeah, what they all said!" Goku replied nervously. "Besides, why would I just wanna sit around all day?"

"Good job, Goku." Cherry sweat-dropped from that.

"Yes... That was uncalled for." Beerus added.

"Anyway, why do you wanna get stronger?" Thor asked Goku.

"Well, that Tournament of Power opened my eyes," Goku said before he came up to Vegeta. "You saw those fighters! There's no way I can stay the same level I'm at right now. They got me all fired up!" he then yelled out as he turned all Super Saiyan.

"Maybe you could try that." Drell smirked, coming beside Cherry with his arm around her shoulder.

"No, thank you." Cherry replied.

"Oh, come on." Drell said.

Cherry tried to move his arm away from her.

"Well, you are going to learn whether you like it or not or else." Drell said.

"Or else what?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Or else I'll make you and Zoe trade lives and no one will know but us which means I'll see you every Sunday night at dinner with the family." Drell smirked.

"Gah!" Cherry gasped. "You vile, cruel beast!"

"So?" Drell smirked.

"Ugh... When do I get to live my life again without you meddling in it?" Cherry complained.

"Can't be done," Drell replied. "Your contract says you're stuck with me until I retire or if you have children."

Cherry's head hit the table with a groan.

"Come on, Cherry," Thor smiled obliviously. "Being a Z-Fighter will be great for you!"

"If you say so." Cherry grumbled.

"The Tournament's barely important and you've got your sights set on other universes?" Vegeta huffed to Goku. "You're as a big of a fool as ever, Kakarot."

"Oh, you're cheerful." Cherry deadpanned at him.

"He's always like that." Atticus said.

"So then, what about you, Vegeta?" Whis asked with a smile. "Why do you seek more strength despite your current Power Level?"

"To fight Frieza!" Vegeta snapped before glaring at Goku. "Because YOU! YOU decided to bring back that devil, you dumbass!"

"Whoa! Language!" Lionel warned as he cradled Bulla for Bulma.

"I don't care!" Vegeta growled. "Of all the people he could've brought back to life--"

"Hey, calm down!" Goku told him. "If it weren't for Frieza, we and the 7th Universe might not even be here anymore!"

"Goku's right." Drell said.

"Wait... Seriously?" Bulma asked with shock.

"Yeah! He helped us save everybody!" Goku smiled.

"Okay, I might not be as familiar of how this world works like Atticus, but isn't Frieza a bad guy?" Cherry spoke up.

"Yes, he is." Atticus said.

"So how are we thanking that... That...?" Cherry glared.

"Giant Emmy Award?" Lionel spoke up.

"Yeah!" Cherry then replied to him.

"He only did what he did because he was looking out for himself!" Vegeta added. "You remember how much stronger Frieza was when he came back to Earth. What happens when he achieves a newer form?"

"Armageddon, probably." Cherry said.

"I doubt he'd achieve a new form." Atticus said.

"Wait, Vegeta, are you saying he might become more powerful, then come to try to beat us again?" Goku asked.

"No doubt about it." Vegeta crossed his arms sharply.

"I've trained Atticus to become stronger than me," Drell replied, reading an Abercrombie & Witch magazine. "What a blessing a curse that was for me."

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Besides, you brought him back to life." Lionel smirked to Goku and Vegeta.

"Probably a bad move." Zoe advised to him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta snapped at Goku. "YOU REALLY THINK THAT MONSTER OWES US ANYTHING?!"

"I doubt it." Atticus said.

"Hey! How many times are you gonna call me an idiot today?!" Goku complained to Vegeta.

"AS MANY TIMES AS I NEED TO!" Vegeta snarled at him. "**IDIOT!!!**"

"That's like the third time." Thor said.

Bulma's watch soon began to ring like a phone.

"Cool, Bulma has an Apple Watch." Zoe smiled.

"Or some shoddy knock-off to avoid copyright infringement." Lionel commented.

"Who is it?" Atticus asked.

"It's Trunks," Bulma said before answering the call. "I wonder what he wants?"

* * *

**"Hey, Mom!"** Trunks smiled as the call was answered.

"What's up?" Bulma smiled back.

**_"Sorry, but it looks like someone broke into your laboratory."_ **Trunks replied.

"Was it Dee Dee?" Lionel asked as he briefly turned into Dexter: Boy Genius.

"This is serious!" Cherry told him.

**_"Hey, is that that Cherry girl?"_ **Goten asked as he heard the perky goth's voice. **_"What did I dream about last night?"_**

"Your teeth fell out and you came to school without pants." Cherry rolled her eyes.

**_"Whoa, you're right."_** Goten said.

"Whoa, whoa, back up; what's this about someone breaking into the lab?" Note asked Trunks.

**_"Mm-hmm."_ **Trunks nodded.

"Was anything stolen?!" Bulma asked her son.

**_"Oh, right, I'll check the security camera,"_** Trunks said before switching to the video app. **_"Now, let's see... Oh, man, they swiped the Dragon Balls you collected and even the radar!"_**

"What?!" Atticus panicked.

"WHAT?!" Bulma echoed with rage which scared everyone.

"How many times have I told you the lab needs much better security?" Vegeta said to Bulma.

"Can you tell us what the thieves are wearing from the security footage?" Beat asked Trunks.

**_"Yeah, they were somethin' alright,"_** Trunks said, showing the footage of the thieves with familiar looking uniforms. **_"They kinda look like those outfits that Dad had back in the day."_**

"**WHAT THE--?!**" Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta gasped.

"Oh, yeah," Drell said. "The good old days."

"Uh, Trunks; thanks for the info." Beat said.

**_"Clean it up, 'Kay?"_** Bulma smiled to her son.

"Bye!" Trunks smiled back before hanging up.

"So, Drell, you recognize that armor?" Mo asked the warlock.

"Oh, yeah," Drell replied as he leaned back into his chair with his hands behind his head. "It was way long before I introduced Atticus and Goku to each other. In fact, it was a long time ago before any of you were born."

"It's basically like what Bardock's wearing." Lionel said as he pointed at Bardock's uniform.

"Yep," Drell replied. "It was a cold and darker time in the Dragon Ball Z world once upon a time ago."

"Then they're Frieza's men," Vegeta glared. "He specifically used those with low battle power so no one would be able to detect them."

"I always hated that guy, he was always a brat." Drell said.

"That horrible monster..." Bulma grumbled. "He's relentless when it comes to those Dragon Balls."

"I wonder... What kinda wish could he be after at this point?" Goku pondered. "He can't wish for anything outside of Shenron's power; it's not like he can ask to be made stronger, but not by much."

"It's obvious what he's asking for," Vegeta replied. "He wants to live forever!"

"Yeah, but dying is pointless if you just end up losing." Goku said.

Beerus glanced over to them.

"You're missing the big picture!" Vegeta glared. "It's still possible Frieza will surpass us one day!"

"Maybe even me and I'm almost 900 years old." Drell commented.

"Luckily, Mom had only six Dragon Balls in the lab," Note said. "They're most likely going after the last one."

"Yes, and luckily for you, I know where it is." Bulma said as she took a hold of Bulla who was getting sleepy now and needed a nap.

"Well, where is it?" Vegeta demanded.

"On the ice continent," Bulma smiled. "I'm not a fan of the cold, so I was putting off tracking it down."

"Brr." Zoe shivered.

"We better go after him, huh?" Goku guessed.

"Mm-hmm," Bulma nodded to that before looking to Beerus. "Would you like to come along too?"

Beerus shook his head as he sat back. "It's nap time; I'm staying here." he then said.

"Sounds good to me." Cherry muttered.

"How about you, Whis?" Atticus asked.

"It sounds like a fun time to me," Whis smiled. "What about it, Beerus?"

"Would there be anything to eat out there?" Beerus asked.

"Not unless you consider snow a delicacy." Bulma replied.

"Then count me out." Beerus said.

"Okay... Then here!" Bulma smiled, making him hold her biological daughter. "Thanks, Uncle Beerus!"

"Okay, have fun, bye." Cherry said.

"You're going too," Drell told her. "Maybe you could learn pointers from Goku."

"Guh! Why me?!" Cherry groaned.

"Would you rather be stuck babysitting with Beerus?" Drell asked.

"Lionel, get my coat." Cherry replied.

Lionel then snapped her fingers to put her in her winter coat.

"All right then, let's go." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon rode off to get the final Dragon Ball while Beerus would be stuck with babysitting.

"Hey! I'm a God of Destroyer, not a babysitter!" Beerus glared.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Drell called out as they left him behind.

"Good luck!" Bulma added.

"How's the weather look, Bulma?" Atticus asked.

"The temperature on the iceberg will be just a little above freezing." Bulma replied.

"Please... No ice..." Cherry said.

"Cuz you're clumsy and will slip?" Mo teased.

"I am _not_ clumsy!" Cherry glared as she stood up.

"I'm just teasing." Mo smiled.

"Hmph..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

There was then a bump which made Cherry fall against Thor and Zoe.

"Cherry, this is no time to play." Thor told her.

"Grrrggh..." Cherry growled.

"By the way; Bulma, why were you collecting the Dragon Balls?" Gine asked.

Bulma pouted from that. "None of your business."

"Aw, come on!" Goku smiled. "Tell us!"

"I was gonna make myself look younger, okay?!" Bulma replied. "Just a little like five years."

"That's all?" Thor asked.

"I didn't think you'd understand... Especially a Saiyan..." Bulma grumbled.

"But why stop at five years, Bulma?" Whis smirked slyly. "You could make it a whole decade."

"Because that much of a change would be totally obvious!" Bulma replied.

"You sound like my mom." Thor commented.

"Great choice in your wish choice." Mo smiled.

"Thanks, I guess," Bulma replied. "Oh, if I took a decade off, I can see it now..." she then began to imitate someone. "'Oh, Bulma, what a surprise! Your skin's so soft. What a sight to be seen! You look 10 years younger! Come on, spill it; who's your surgeon?' I won't have it!" she then huffed.

"Oh, I understand," Goku smiled. "You've already been using the Dragon Balls for that, huh?" he then laughed a bit.

Bulma glared as she made the jet speed up which sent Goku flying back off balance.

"You are a child, Goku..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

And where even after he landed in the back, Goku kept on laughing. Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"Well, at least he's somewhat absorbent to pain like some sort of sponge," Lionel replied. "Maybe he can teach you that."

"Get real." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah, there's no way that could happen." Drell said.

"Drell..." Cherry whined as that made her emotional. "You're supposed to support me..."

"I am supporting you," Drell replied. "I'm supporting you to go ask Goku for help with your new powers if you guys are ever gonna meet The Avengers or The Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

* * *

They soon continued to ride off.

"Allow me to tell you about my experiences as Goku's student." Atticus smiled to his best friend.

Cherry's head hit the wall.

"Now the thing about Goku is that he's a kid at heart..." Atticus soon began.

Cherry kept on hitting her head on the wall.

"Get comfortable..." Drell said as he read more of his magazine.

"Are you gonna see what Frieza's up to?" Lionel asked him.

"Hmm... Maybe I should..." Drell shrugged.

"Of course you should." Lionel said.

"Think you can behave yourself while I'm gone?" Drell asked.

"Would I do anything bad?" Lionel replied angelically. "Oh, Drell, I'm hurt! I'm speechless! I'm provoked! I'm insulted! I--"

"I thought you said you were speechless," Drell zipped his lips shut with a smirk. "I'll be right back..." he then poofed himself away to go where Frieza was right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Drell appeared, though he used an invisibility spell on himself so he could spy and not get caught by Frieza who was shown on his ship right now. Frieza grinned to himself as he seemed to be in a very good mood right now. And where next to him was an alien that looked like him only with horns and where he looked like the same age as Beat and Note.

"Lord Frieza... Not only did you lead us to Bulma's radar, she already connected six Dragon Balls which are now in our possession!" The alien reported happily.

"That's good news, Froze," Frieza said. "You truly are making good use of yourself as you promised when I found in my ship."

"Of course," The alien replied. "The others must be hot on the trail for the Dragon Ball now."

"That is truly marvelous news, Froze," Frieza approved. "I see that you were taught well by your new mentor."

"Shall we set the engines to fly toward Earth for you to claim your treasure?" Froze then asked.

"Not yet; we'll wait 'til the seventh Dragon Ball is irreversibly ours," Frieza replied. "It would be foolish to rush there and arrive so early; even without Scouters, the Saiyans would be able to recognize my Battle Powers if we approach that matter."

"Oh, right." Froze said.

"Have you already written out how to make the wish, is that correct?" Frieza soon asked.

"That's right and in great detail." The yellow alien replied as he took out the sheet.

"We hope that it's to your liking." Froze added like a little general.

"Uh, by the way..." The yellow alien spoke up.

"Go on, out with it," Frieza replied. "What is your concern?"

"Oh, uh, nothing... It's just... Since you gathered so much of the Dragon Balls... I was wondering if you'd give me a hint of your incredibly wise wish you'll be making on Earth?" The yellow alien smiled sheepishly. "Will there be any more of what you have mentioned to us before?"

Frieza chuckled to that. "No, no, that's not it."

"Oh." The yellow alien said.

"I realized something when I was trapped in Earth's Hell, hanging from a tree, unable to move!" Frieza began with a growl in memory. "Not being able to move or to die, most likely ending up in an untimely misery!"

"Then... Perhaps... I don't know... **TO NEVER TAKE DAMAGE AGAIN?!**" The yellow alien called out before hitting himself in the chest with a grunt. "Or so?"

"Hmm... Now why would I want to make the game so boring?" Frieza smirked.

"Oh... So, what could you want?" The yellow alien then asked.

Frieza chuckled to that. "You'll never be able to guess!"

"Um, would it possibly be--" Froze started, already knowing what the wish would be from what the other soldiers have called Frieza.

"You're going to wish to grow taller, aren't you?" The blue female smirked.

Frieza looked thoughtful from that option. And where this caused the yellow alien to panic as he knew how Frieza would possibly react while Froze stayed as calm as he had a feeling Frieza wouldn't kill the blue female for her question.

"There are so many soldiers who have called Lord Frieza a pipsqueak," Berryblue smirked to Frieza. "Of course, our commander eliminated all of them."

"Very wisely deduced, my subordinate," Frieza collected. "That is indeed my wish."

"Really?" Froze asked as calmly as he could.

"That was actually the right answer?" The yellow alien added with a gulp and nervous smile.

"I should trust I won't have to worry about you telling any else." Frieza replied to him.

"I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone else." Froze told Frieza.

"I know you'll do a fine job," Frieza approved to Froze. "What I want to do is to increase my width by five full centimeters."

The yellow alien gasped from that. "Please forgive me, if that's the case, couldn't you settle for your second transformation?" he then asked. "Wouldn't you be sufficiently tall then?"

"Don't be a fool!" Frieza told them. "I would like to be tall in my normal form, you ninny! Of course, my chosen one."

"And that is an excellent choice." Froze told him.

"I knew you would understand." Frieza smirked.

"But... Why only five centimeters?" The yellow alien asked fearfully.

"Any more than that would be too noticeable," Frieza replied. "**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!**"

"Entirely!" The yellow alien yelped from that.

"And where it'll look like you're growing naturally." Froze told Frieza.

"Right!" Frieza grinned to him.

"Yes... Of course... My Lord..." The yellow alien said as he sounded scared to death.

"I gotta tell the kids." Drell said to himself as he went to leave then.

"Who's there?" Froze glared as he heard Drell speak until he saw him teleport away.

"Froze, are you alright, my boy?" Frieza asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Frieza," Froze replied. "I thought I heard something."

* * *

** _Meanwhile with two Frieza Force soldiers traveling in a ship..._ **

"This is pointless; there's no one out here," A green girl said from one ship. "Not to mention there aren't that many people with a Battle Power of 1000 to begin with."

"Our orders are to recruit as many warriors as we can to rebuild the Force and that includes reaching people in the far end of the Force's universe like this." The orange guy replied to her as he steered for them.

"What? The Frieza Force isn't big enough already?" The green girl asked him.

"Yeah, well, rumor has it they weren't fighting hard enough!" The orange guy replied. "So Lord Frieza killed all of them without question."

"Pfft." The green girl scoffed from that.

"So, tell me something, Cheelai; why'd you join the Frieza Force?" The orange guy asked.

"I stole a Galactic Patrol Spaceship and I'm staying a free woman," Cheelai replied. "No one will touch me as long as they know I'm part of the Frieza Force."

"A shifty one, huh?" The orange guy growled as she smirked from what she said.

"Aw, thanks." Cheelai smirked.

"Hmph." The orange guy glared.

"You've been in the Force most of your life, right Lemo?" Cheelai asked him. "You must've met Lord Frieza in all that time?"

"I'm not a soldier type so I've only ever saw him on video monitors." Lemo replied.

"I hear he's tiny~" Cheelai smirked.

"Don't ever say anything like that again if you want life! He's killed far less." Lemo told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha." Cheelai replied.

"He once melted a Lieutenant just because he had bad breath." Lemo continued.

"Wow... He's putting old men and women to work," Cheelai remarked. "Frieza must be pretty bad for new recruits."

"Maybe, but I heard he took in a recruit who's just a child." Lemo said.

"Some kid?" Cheelai asked.

"Yes, I believe his name is Froze," Lemo replied as they were inching closer to Planet Vampa. "And who are you calling old?"

Cheelai smirked until they heard an alert which made her ask, "What's that?"

"A distress signal and it looks like a frequency the Frieza Force used to use." Lemo replied as they came to land towards Planet Vampa.

"It's coming from that world over there." Cheelai told him.

"Maybe if we rescue them, we'll end up getting a bonus." Lemo said as they came closer to Planet Vampa.

"Hah! A big one." Cheelai smirked.

"Yeah, let's get down there." Lemo replied before they went in for a landing.

A familiar Saiyan, only much older, was seen as he saw a familiar Frieza Force ship. Cheelai and Lemo soon explored after they landed.

"I don't see anyone." Lemo reported.

"Let's beat it." Cheelai suggested.

"Hold on," Lemo replied. "I'll use my Scouter." But just as he was about to...

"NOOOOOOO!" A voice called out.

The two looked over as they saw some company running over despite being very elderly by now.

"Are you guys with the Frieza Force?!" Paragus called out as he raced to them. He then yelped out before falling flat on his face.

Both Lemo and Cheelai both soon aimed at him before starting to get closer to him. Paragus tried to get back up on his feet.

"Hold on a sec, isn't that a tail?" Lemo asked. "You don't mean to tell me we found an actual Saiyan way out here?"

"Wait, seriously?" Cheelai added.

"Yes... My name is Paragus..." Paragus stated as he stood up feebly. "I'm a member of the Frieza Force."

"So that distress signal came from--" Lemo started.

"That was me," Paragus replied. "My spaceship was damaged years ago."

Cheelai activated her scoper to check out Paragus.

"I was beginning to think we'd never get off this planet," Paragus continued. "But finally! Someone has come for us!"

"Battle Power of 4200? Perfect!" Cheelai gushed.

"So, are you alone?" Lemo asked Paragus.

"No, there are three others." Paragus told him.

They felt the ground rumbling as the bugs were coming out which was not a good sign. Cheelai and Lemo looked a bit scared.

"**BROLY!!!**" Paragus called out.

* * *

"Looks like it's time to go." A young adult Saiyan told his two friends as they hid away, but he heard his father's cry.

"Can we join in this time?" A young female Saiyan asked.

"Yeah, come on, let us join in." A young male Saiyan smirked.

"Hmm... All right..." The young adult male Saiyan smirked back. "Just try to keep up."

The three then zipped over together to go and stop the giant bugs that came to attack Paragus, Cheelai, and Lemo. And where they were able to send the giant bugs flying far away and as they had arrived Cheelai's scouter scanned their Power Levels and was surprised as the numbers didn't stop going up. 

"Yes, yes, that's very good, son," Paragus approved before looking back to Cheelai and Lemo. "This is Broly."

"These are also my friends," Broly replied. "Forte and Basaku."

"Impossible!" Cheelai gasped to Broly.

"What's wrong?" Lemo asked her.

"His... Broly's battle power is like... I can't even measure it!" Cheelai replied.

"No way!" Lemo gasped. "It can't be... This is a state-of-the-art device."

Forte and Basaku glanced over curiously.

"YEAH! Hop in the ship, friends!" Lemo beamed. "Frieza's gonna lose it when he meets you guys!"

"Um, well, okay." Basaku said, about to go in first.

"Excuse me." Forte told him.

"Ladies first?" Basaku guessed.

"Yes." Forte replied as she went in ahead of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, they're coming too?" Lemo asked.

"Either they go with me or I'm not going anywhere." Broly told him.

Cheelai soon used her Scouter to scan Basaku's Power Level first to see what his Power Level was and was surprised as the Power Level was the same as Broly's.

"So, whatya say?" Basaku asked. "Can I go along too?"

"Oh, of course you can!" Cheelai replied. "Gosh, what a lucky day this turned out to be!"

"Don't forget me." Forte smirked.

Lemo soon scanned Forte with his Scouter and was surprised by the same result.

"Well?" Forte kept her smirk.

"Erm... Hop in." Lemo told her.

"Gladly." Forte nodded as she joined them.

* * *

Cheelai took that time to take out a snack and began to munch on it. She soon noticed Broly, Forte, and Basaku were staring at what she was eating.

"Food." Forte smiled.

"So, uh, what're you called again, Creepers?" Cheelai asked.

"I'm Broly," Broly replied. "That's Forte and Basaku."

Cheelai moved her snack as their eyes seemed to follow the snack. "You want some of these to eat?" she then offered. "They're not bad. Try these."

Broly took one and soon tried to eat it still in the wrapper.

"Hey, wait! At least let me take off the wrapper first!" Cheelai said before unwrapping the snack for Broly who seemed to sniff it like a wild animal.

"Sorry, Broly's kinda been in the wild longer than us." Forte told her.

"It's called food, son." Paragus told Broly.

Broly bit into the snack before holding onto it as he ate more.

"I guess that explains a lot." Cheelai said to Forte.

Bakasu and Forte soon had some snacks themselves as they were pretty good. "Mm... Thanks, lady."

"The name's Cheelai and no prob." Cheelai said.

"Remember your manners, Broly," Paragus advised. "Remember from your friends' example."

"Thank you very much," Broly said lowly to Cheelai. "I'm very grateful."

"Why so formal?" Cheelai smiled. "How about just a 'thank you'?"

"Uh... Thank you..." Broly said, copying her hand gesture.

"That's close." Cheelai smiled.

They continued to ride off together until they would soon come to Frieza.

* * *

Froze paced around while Frieza looked out into the deep vacuums of space as they waited for someone to come back for them.

"I brought the man in question, Lord Frieza." Berryblue reported.

Froze looked over as did Frieza and where they were surprised although Frieza's surprise was different than Froze's surprise as he seemed to recognize Basaku and Forte by their eyes.

"Oh? How interesting..." Frieza smirked to Broly and Paragus. "Are you really Saiyans?"

Paragus answered that question by bowing to him.

"Yet that one doesn't appear to have a tail." Frieza smirked towards Broly.

"What happened to his tail?" Froze asked.

"Whenever he transformed into a Great Ape, he, unfortunately, lost control over his actions," Paragus explained. "He became a danger to me and to himself which is why I chose to take off his tail."

"And has this Mighty Warrior lost his mind and exploded since then?" Froze asked.

"Yes, sir, but on the rarest of occasions." Paragus nodded.

"But luckily me and Forte have had some lucky times when we've calmed him down so he doesn't go ballistic." Basaku said.

"You're saying it could still happen?" Frieza asked them. "You brought danger into my ship?"

"Please, sir, there's no need to worry!" Forte insisted.

"Yes, these two have been able to control him... Other than the other tactic I suggested." Paragus remarked.

"Which me and Basaku still think is a bad idea to use that other tactic." Forte said.

"What would this other tactic be?" Frieza asked.

"That collar around his neck," Forte replied. "If he acts out, he'll get an electric shock."

"Which is really not cool for a dad to do by the way!" Basaku glared at Paragus.

Paragus glared back only much darker. Basaku looked away as his face paled slightly.

"For some reason; Paragus always seems to give Basaku a glare that looks like he hates him." Forte told Frieza.

"Observe." Paragus said as he took out a remote control to demonstrate.

"Fascinating." Frieza smirked.

Broly growled as he obviously hated the collar and tried to rip it off, but couldn't, even with his strength.

"Whoa. Whoa. Easy." Basaku told Broly.

"I hate this thing." Broly growled.

Basaku did his best to comfort him.

"And what is your name, Saiyan?" Frieza asked Broly.

Broly turned away from him without answering his question.

"Please, sir, forgive Broly." Paragus begged Frieza.

"It would seem you still have a tremendous amount of Battle Power." Frieza smirked to Broly.

"I've trained him well and I'm sure he could be a great use to you and your troops, Lord Frieza." Paragus replied.

"And as for these two?" Frieza asked while facing Forte and Basaku.

"They've come to us some time ago," Paragus replied. "They've been the only friends my son Broly has ever had after years and years of waiting for help. Forte says they come from Satan City."

"You don't wanna mess with us." Basaku said firmly.

"Nope." Forte added.

"How charming," Frieza chuckled to both of them. "This is indeed an unexpected boundary. Berryblue, please offer a worthy reward to the two who have found these Sayians, won't you, my dear?"

Berryblue bowed to that as Cheelai and Lemo cheered for their success. She soon gave the two some sort of pill-shaped metal.

"Thank you for your generosity, sir!" Cheelai and Lemo bowed to that before they had exited the scene.

"I'm told you were trapped together on that awful, barren planet for quite some time." Frieza said to Forte, Broly, Paragus, and Basaku.

"Yes, sir, but the thing is me and Basaku don't even know how we got there; we just appeared there." Forte said.

"Then we met Paragus and Broly," Basaku added. "Paragus thought we could help them, but Broly grew fond of us."

"I see..." Frieza replied from that. "Now Paragus, are you aware that your home planet Vegeta was dreadfully destroyed by an expected meteor?"

"Yes, sir; I've been briefed on the fate of my planet," Paragus bowed. "But if I may be blunt, I do not hurt for it."

"No surprise there." Basaku muttered to Forte.

Forte nodded to that in agreement.

"Is that because you never got your revenge?" Frieza smirked back towards him. "Paragus, did you know that King Vegeta's son Vegeta IV is still full in line? Flourishing even."

"His son? Prince Vegeta?" Paragus nearly growled. "Of course he would survive! Those b*** should pay! Their reigns should've ended!"

"Please allow me to lend a helping hand and allow your vengeance to come to pass," Frieza replied. "Come, Berryblue, show these four to their new quarters so they may get tidied up."

"May I show them to their new quarters as well, Lord Frieza?" Froze asked.

"Of course, Froze," Frieza replied. "You know where to go with Berryblue."

"Right," Froze said. "Come with me."

Basaku and Forte soon began to follow after Froze as Berryblue led off with Broly.

* * *

Once they were alone, Froze, Basaku, and Forte got in a group hug as they recognized each other by their eyes and voices.

"How long has it been?" Froze asked them.

"I dunno, but TOO long." Forte replied.

"The last time we saw each, we tried to save Beat and Note when we saw that star coming towards them." Basaku said.

"That's right..." Froze replied. "Then it seemed like we all got separated all around this world."

"I just wanna know what caused that and why." Forte narrowed her eyes as her fists shook a bit.

"Well, right now, I think we need to clean up." Basaku said.

"Care to help me out?" Froze asked.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Forte replied.

"Where do you suppose Beat and Note are?" Basaku pondered.

"Dunno," Froze shrugged. "I've been here for a while now. Frieza almost wanted me killed."

"Why?" Forte asked.

"He thought I was a spy." Froze said.

"So, you gained his trust by letting yourself work for him as a little soldier?" Basaku guessed.

"More or less, yeah." Froze nodded.

"Whoa." Forte said.

"That's about all I can say about what happened to me." Froze replied.

"Well, like we said, we ended up on Planet Vampa with Broly and Paragus." Forte shrugged.

"And for some reason, Paragus always seems to give me a death glare." Basaku said.

"I guess he gets antsy with you?" Froze guessed.

"A lot," Basaku rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, we better get into the showers." Forte said.

"Right this way, please." Froze replied.

Forte and Basaku followed after Froze as Broly was already taking a shower.

"There are some extras for you guys." Froze told the two as he led them to the extra showers since Broly already took one.

"Thanks, Froze." Basaku and Forte smiled.

"Anytime, guys," Froze replied. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

Basaku and Forte smiled as he walked off to let them get cleaned up. After Broly's shower, next was Basaku.

"'Scuse me, buddy." Basaku said as he went next.

Broly nodded as he walked off from that.

"I'm a little hungry still." Forte said as she got ready for her shower.

"There's a mess hall at the next door," Froze replied. "There might be enough food for you guys too."

"Mm." Forte smiled.

Froze walked off to let them shower and get settled in after their long stay on Planet Vampa.

* * *

After a while, they were done showering and ready for the food. At the mess hall, there were a lot of soldiers there, getting ready to eat.

"Hey, gang, you're looking much better!" Cheelai smiled and waved as she saw them coming. "Come and eat with us, guys!"

"Sounds good to me." Forte smiled back.

They soon came over to sit down with Cheelai and Lemo.

"Say, Broly, where's your battle uniform?" Cheelai asked.

"No good," Broly replied. "It's hard to move in it."

"Ah, it's not so bad once you get used to it," Cheelai said as she stretched in her uniform. "Do what makes you happy, I guess. Ugh... You should really ditch that fur around your waist though," she said as she reached for the green fabric. "It's dirty! It stinks... Seriously, when was the last time you washed this--"

"**IT STAYS ON!**" Broly roared at her.

"He's _really_ attached to it." Basaku said.

"We found that out the hard way too." Forte added.

"Okay, I get it, that gross pelt is actually something important to him." Cheelai said, trying to stay calm.

"The fur is special." Broly said as he bowed his head.

"So, let me guess; you felt the same way about your battle uniform, right?" Cheelai asked Basaku.

"Mostly at times of serious emergency, but yes," Basaku replied. "I wanna be the very best like no one ever was if that's possible for me."

"He didn't feel comfortable in it." Forte said.

"I do what I can." Basaku added.

"Now, you three, we're over here to eat, not speak," Paragus told them. "Don't waste your energy."

"Seriously?" Cheelai glared as she sounded fed up with Paragus. "You won't even let them talk?!"

"I'd appreciate it if you minded your own business." Paragus retorted.

"Who says we can't talk while we eat?" Basaku asked.

"Why don't we all calm down?" Lemo smiled nervously.

"Hey!" A big guy smirked as he walked by. "You must be new, aren'tcha? It can't be much fun hangin' 'round these puny losers. I'm the only warrior aboard this ship who's worth spendin' time with. Why don't you come sit with me, sweet things?"

Broly looked a bit protective.

"Whatya say?" The guy smirked to Cheelai and Forte.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Cheelai glared. "I'm not interested!"

"Hands off!" Forte added. "Besides, you are a little unstable."

"Ya heard 'em, big guys," Lemo said as he walked over. "How 'bout I buy ya a drink instead?"

"Stay outta this, Shorty!" The big guy slurred as he shoved him away.

Broly looked very angry from that as he stalked toward the big guy.

"Stand down, Broly." Paragus warned his son.

Basaku sighed before he stood up and stepped in before things could get any worse. However, that didn't stop Broly.

"What do you want?" The guy growled. "You got a problem with me?"

"I do." Broly growled back.

"You just dug your own grave." Basaku told the guy.

The guy simply growled with irritation before trying to punch Broly, but nothing happened. Broly stood there as the guy tried to punch him down, but of course, he couldn't. Broly soon grabbed him and picked him off of the floor as he ignored his father's protests.

"Broly!" Paragus called, then glared as he took out the remote control to shock his son.

"Broly, stop, he's had enough!" Basaku told him. "Let him go!"

Broly yelled out in pain as he got shocked which forced him to let go of the guy. Paragus let out a growl as he soon stopped shocking his son.

"Are you okay?" Cheelai asked Broly before glaring at Paragus. "You! He's your son! How could you do that to him?"

"If I hadn't stopped him, he might've killed that buffoon." Paragus defended.

Basaku and Forte hated to admit, but Paragus was right, but still, they could have calmed Broly down.

"That's your fault!" Cheelai glared. "You raised him to be this way!"

"We may be in your debt, but you don't know anything about us, woman!" Paragus retorted. "From now on, you don't come near my son.

Cheelai seemed to take something in her hand before turning her back on him with her arms crossed. Forte and Basaku glared at Paragus as he reminded them of Basaku's father.

"Excuse me, Paragus?" Berryblue called to the man. "Lord Frieza would like an audience."

"It would be an honor, he'll get one right away," Paragus replied. "Broly, Basaku, Forte."

"I'm afraid he only wishes to speak to you." Berryblue smiled with a bow of her head.

"I guess that makes sense." Basaku said.

Paragus walked off, though Basaku looked relieved to be away from him for a little while. "Yes, if that's what he wants," he said on the way. "Broly, I'll be right back; stay here and shut up."

Basaku and Forte hid glares as Paragus walked off.

"I used to think my old man was a creep, but this guy's even worse!" Lemo complained.

"He's just like my dad." Basaku muttered to himself, referring to Paragus.

"He's pretty bad, huh?" Cheelai replied.

"You have no idea." Basaku said before noticing what Cheelai took from Paragus.

Cheelai snickered a little to herself.

"What's so funny?" Lemo glared at her slightly.

Cheelai smirked before she showed that she had the remote control to Broly's shock collar.

"And he didn't even notice." Forte smiled.

"You little thief!" Lemo smirked.

"Here's what I think about shock treatments." Cheelai smirked as she tossed down the control before stomping on it to break it.

"Great." Basaku smiled.

"I'm still hungry." Forte pouted a bit.

"Come on," Cheelai smirked. "Let's get you guys outta here."

"Sounds great." Basaku said.

* * *

They soon went into a safe spot together to give Basaku, Forte, and Broly all of the snacks that they wanted.

"By the way; thanks for the help earlier." Cheelai smirked to Broly thankfully.

"I'm sure he'd say 'you're welcome'." Basaku replied.

Broly took the thermos and tried to drink from it, but he couldn't since it wasn't opened.

"Uh, Broly, I don't think it's open." Basaku said.

"Oh, give that here," Lemo said as he took the thermos and pulled the cap off for Broly since he was thirsty. "This'll be easier."

Broly took the thermos again and took a drink before taking a look at the liquid. "What is this?" he then asked.

"Ordinary water," Cheelai told him. "You can't expect me to believe you've never had water before."

"It was darker times before we met you guys." Forte replied as Broly took a big drink.

"I can tell." Cheelai said.

"That was good water." Broly said after gulping some down.

Forte and Basaku nodded to that.

"Why don't you tell Cheelai and Lemo about your pelt?" Forte suggested.

"Um... Alright..." Broly replied. "This is Ba's fur."

"Ba was Broly's first friend before us." Basaku explained.

"So... That's the fur I was asking about earlier?" Cheelai asked.

"Ba and I got along for a good bit," Broly said as he pet the pelt. "Ba was a big animal and a giant. He was big and most fearsome than other beasts on the planet. I named Ba after the sound the creature would make sometimes. It was scary when he got out, but I got over that when I started to train by avoiding Ba's teeth," he then smiled. "We became like friends. We became like good friends."

"So this monster was the first friend you ever made?" Lemo asked Broly.

"Yeah, until my dad didn't like that one bit," Broly said softly. "He said that being friends with Ba wasn't training, but playing... So then... He chopped Ba's ear off and he was done... Then after that... Ba was never the same again."

Forte glared as hated for that to happen to Broly.

"That's why I decided to keep Ba's ear," Broly then said as he pet Ba's fur that he kept. "To remember real friends like Basaku and Forte."

"How did you three meet?" Cheelai asked.

"It was just another day..." Basaku replied. "We were back home along with Beat and Note... Then something strange happened."

"Dad and I were fast asleep too," Broly added. "Then something else happened."

* * *

_We are shown a flashback of Broly and Paragus both fast asleep on Planet Vampa before Broly heard something that woke him up along with a bright light being shown as Basaku and Forte were shown somehow appearing on the planet with them and they seemed to be knocked out in the middle of the ground. And being curious, Broly walked out and over to where Basaku and Forte were and began to sniff them like an animal._

_"Hey, we don't stink that bad." Forte said._

_"Ease up, big guy," Basaku told Broly. "No need to go crazy."_

_They soon saw that Broly was sniffing them like an animal because he hadn't met others._

_"He must be like a feral guy." Basaku said._

_Broly examined them a bit._

_"What is going on over there?" Paragus's voice asked._

_"Who was that?" Forte asked._

_Broly looked over as his father came by._

_"Did help finally come, son?" Paragus asked before seeing Basaku and Forte. "Huh? Where did you two come from?"_

_"Satan City, but I have no idea how we got here, sir." Basaku replied._

_"But I'm guessing you and your son are the only ones that live here other than wildlife." Forte said to Paragus._

_"More or less, yes, we are," Paragus replied. "We've been here for quite some time. Do you have help coming with you?"_

_"Uh, no, I'm afraid not." Basaku said softly and sheepishly._

_Paragus growled from that slightly._

_"Look, we're all stuck here, so we might as well try to help each other rather than split hairs." Forte suggested._

_"Which is a figure of speech." Basaku said._

_"Hmm..." Paragus glanced at them._

_"You can trust us!" Basaku told him. "We've got no reason to lie."_

_Broly reached out to touch the two as he seemed to like them already. Basaku and Forte both soon reached out to do the same to Broly. Paragus glared at them._

_"Friends..." Broly said as a sense told him that he could trust them somehow._

_"That's right." Basaku smiled._

_"You can trust us," Forte added. "I don't know how long we'll be here; neither of us do, but we might as well get to know each other better."_

_Broly looked hopeful from that, though Paragus still seemed hesitant about befriending them, unlike his son._

* * *

The flashback soon ended.

"And the rest is history," Basaku replied. "I'm still unsure about Paragus, but Broly's been great lately."

"So, what did you mean when you said that Paragus was just like your dad?" Lemo asked Basaku.

"Because he reminds me of how my old man used to punish me, only less shocking." Basaku said softly.

"Did he hurt you...?" Lemo asked.

"Yeah, probably not as bad as Paragus hurts Broly, but still pretty painful just to get the point across." Basaku explained.

"I guess I can now tell why Paragus reminds you of him." Lemo said.

"Yeah... I guess at least that part of my life hasn't changed aside from being with Forte." Basaku shrugged indifferently.

"If there was an award for Worst Dads, Paragus would win." Forte said.

Basaku nodded to that.

"Hm... That's a bit of a bummer," Lemo replied. "Hopefully it gets better once Frieza goes to get what he wants."

"Probably nothing good." Forte said.

"Right," Cheelai replied. "Don't tell him I said this, but he can be a pain."

"We won't." Basaku said.

Cheelai and Lemo nodded from that.

"Broly, I'll bet you don't even like all that fighting your father makes you do, huh?" Cheelai guessed.

Broly merely narrowed his eyes from that.

"Nope." Basaku shook his head.

"Broly's pretty much becoming a War Lord against his will." Forte added.

"And you can already tell who's to thank for that." Basaku said sarcastically.

"Damn... Sounds worse than _my_ old man." Lemo remarked.

"Well, this is no good, Broly," Cheelai glared. "Paragus only thinks of you as a weapon he can use, not as an actual person, right? You're just a tool he'll use to get his vengeance!"

"Well, it's good to see someone who agrees with us." Forte replied.

"No doubt." Basaku agreed.

"Probably..." Lemo said from what Cheelai said. "I gotta say, your old man is an oddball. You know, you don't have to do everything that guy tells you to do."

Broly looked to them in silence before speaking up again. "It's not right for you to say bad things about him," He then said. "He's my dad."

"Right..." Forte said.

Lemo and Cheelai both looked soft from that.

* * *

Frieza's men continued to track down the missing Dragon Ball from Bulma's lab while out in the frigid cold. Due to the location, they were almost freezing to death. They seemed close until one of them looked like they were about to fall, but luckily, the two helped each other since they were close off of a cliff. The Dragon Ball then seemed to erupt from the cliff they came over which got their attention very quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frieza had his talk with Paragus.

"The planet we're headed to is called Earth," Frieza informed. "We'll find Vegeta and the other Saiyans there. I would like to see Broly's power in action against these two." he then eagerly told Paragus.

"Broly's strength is remarkable, I assure you won't be disappointed; Vegeta will pay for what his father did to us." Paragus said.

"I will make you an offer," Frieza replied. "You're welcome to do whatever you please with Prince Vegeta, but the other one, Goku, is mine and mine to destroy alone!" he then said firmly. "You and Broly will leave his death up to me! I'll probably even go for that student of his along with his little friends. You're very well acquainted with the talk of revenge, but I WILL have Goku's blood on my hands!"

Paragus looked wide-eyed from that, but he gave a bow. "As you wish, sir."

"Other Saiyan?" Froze asked as he became curious about who the other Saiyan was.

Suddenly, the yellow alien rushed over urgently.

"Kikono?" Froze asked. "What's he want?"

"Lord Frieza! They've vanished!" Kikono called out as he rushed in. "They've got the seven Dragon Balls!"

"Oh, then it's the perfect time to leave!" Frieza beamed as they bolted off suddenly, not wasting a second.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Drell soon came to the others which had him met with a baseball bat from Lionel, which of course didn't really hurt the strong warlock.

"Sorry, but he's mad at you for zipping his lips like that," Cherry told Drell. "He may respect you now, but he says that doesn't mean he has to like you."

"Fair enough." Drell said.

Lionel glared a bit. Drell rolled his eyes and unzipped his lips.

"Ahhh..." Lionel sighed in relief. "I've missed the sound of my own voice."

"So, Cherry, what did you learn?" Drell asked.

"Goku's childhood and history, such as when he first met Bulma and tried to look up her skirt." Cherry replied.

"Not his finest moment." Drell said.

"Hey, uh, you're telling me," Goku replied. "So, Cherry, you know how to use your new powers?"

Cherry sighed. "I have to focus on my ki and let them come out when I absolutely need to and they aren't a toy..." she then said like she was forced to memorize that.

"Good." Goku said.

They continued to ride along for a while.

"So, are we gonna bring Chun-Li to school to update my fighting skills a little away from Gotham?" Cherry asked Drell.

"I'll arrange for something for you," Drell replied. "I just hope you don't have any major after school plans. I'm glad you're at least getting more strong and independent than from the first time I laid eyes on you and Atticus. You're not fully functional as much as Sakura Shinguji, but you're getting there."

"Oh, right, Sakura Shinguji... Of course Sakura Shinguji... I totally know who Sakura Shinguji is..." Cherry replied casually.

"You have _no_ idea who Sakura Shinguji is, do you?" Drell asked unimpressed.

"Am I _that_ transparent?" Cherry replied.

"No, you're opaque," Lionel said before snapping his fingers to make Cherry look see-through. "_NOW_ you're transparent!"

Cherry glanced over before looking back at Drell sheepishly.

"Sakura Shinguji is apart of the Flower Division," Drell explained. "Yes, I know it sounds fluffy and girly, but it's linked to the Imperial Assault Force which is a military unit dedicated to fighting supernatural threats against Tokyo."

"So we gotta visit Japan sometime to meet her?" Cherry guessed.

"Yes, I think she would be a good mentor for you like that time you and Atticus met the other Street Fighters after that trouble in Japan with the Samurai Sword when you got to meet Jack, Ryu, and Chun-Li." Drell replied.

"Hmm... Yeah, okay." Cherry said.

"Besides, aren't you tired of Bruce Wayne kicking your butt every time you go to visit him and being away from Gotham diverts you away from training he's taught you since after you two first met?" Drell smirked.

Cherry grinned bashfully.

"How did you first meet him anyway?" Mo asked.

"Oh, it's a long story," Cherry shrugged. "Who has time to go into all of that right now?"

"Anyway, Drell, did you find out any new information while you were away to who knows where?" Patch asked.

"Yes," Drell replied. "For one thing, Lord Frieza has a kid he's using as a recruit."

"A kid?" Beat repeated.

"Yeah, I believe Frieza said his name was Froze," Drell nodded from that. He soon saw Beat and Note both looked surprised by the mention of Froze's name as if they knew him, which they did as he was a friend of theirs. "So my theory was right." he said to them.

"Theory?" Atticus asked.

"Once I saw Froze, I feel like he could had somehow known Beat and Note," Drell replied. "It seems like these kids are spread all over the Dragon Ball Z world from Satan City. I sensed a connection sometime after Bulma's birthday party when Atticus thought it would be a good idea to let Cherry go there for an adventure vacation."

"Sheesh! Thanks for the reminder." Atticus sweat-dropped from embarrassment.

"And it should stand to reason that they're going to reunite at the same location where we're headed once those two Frieza Force members called in, telling them that they found the Dragon Ball." Drell said.

"So you think we'll go home after this?" Note asked about her, Beat, and the others who originally came from Satan City.

"Let's just see where this leads, shall we?" Drell replied.

The others looked to each other as they were about to come for a landing as they geared up for the bitter cold.

"Look! Down there!" Bulma called out. "Frieza's men!"

"Do you think they've already found the Dragon Ball?" Thor asked.

"I'm afraid we only have a 50:50 on that, but they didn't have it when I came by." Drell replied.

"We better hurry then!" Thor suggested.

* * *

They soon landed as Vegeta grumbled of the possibility of the Dragon Ball being found and taken already. And where, unfortunately, the two Frieza Force members did find it.

Goku gushed excitedly. "Now this is COLD!" he then beamed as he leaped out of the vehicle to get into the zone. "

"You don't seem to be bothered by it, Whis." Mo remarked as Lionel poofed himself in a Bat-Parka.

"No, part of our deep vacuums of space are much chillier." Whis replied without a coat.

"Alright, Cherry, let's go." Drell demanded.

"I'm fine in here." Cherry said as she tried to keep cozy.

Drell rolled his eyes before dragging Cherry out.

"No! No!" Cherry cried out.

"Get out of here!" Drell glared. "I know it's cold, but you like the cold!"

"It's time to stop being afraid of everything!" Lionel told Cherry.

"I'm not afraid!" Cherry replied before yelping as she was pulled outside.

Drell then forced her into winter gear once she was outside. Goku laughed as he had fun like a kid playing in the snow.

"We better stop those two before they escape." Beat said, referring to the two Frieza Force members.

The others looked over to see that happening in the deep distance.

"Stop them!" Lionel called out through a megaphone.

Goku and Vegeta soon took off ahead of the others to go after the Frieza Force members. Beat, Atticus, and Note soon joined them. Thor soon jumped down right behind Cherry.

"Oh, man..." Cherry groaned as she soon went to go with them.

"You're finished, guys!" Goku glared at the Frieza Force soldiers. Open up in there! Give us back the Dragon Ball!"

"And you better do it now!" Atticus added.

Goku snorted out some steam from his nose against their glass to show his rage.

"What're we supposed to do now?!" One soldier cried out to the other as they huddled together fearfully.

"It's obvious, we don't give it back, we're goners!" The other replied.

"OPEN UP!" Beat demanded. "I am NOT a patient kid!"

"Dad, would you do the honors?" Note asked Vegeta.

"Always gotta do this the hard way." Vegeta glowered as he lifted the ship up.

"Now they're in for it..." Cherry smirked as she knew how Vegeta could get sometimes.

"Yes, yes, they are." Note added.

"SPEAK!" Atticus demanded.

* * *

An eruption soon shot through the sky which startled the others slightly.

"That must be Frieza now." Atticus said.

"Great... That's just great..." Cherry said, backing up slowly. "We totally got this, you guys."

"Yes, we do." Lionel said as he stopped her.

"Oh. Hi, Lionel." Cherry said before yelping out.

Thor tackled down Cherry with a glare and crossed his arms at her.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Cherry told them. "Guh... Oof... Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Let's go then!" Thor said, standing up, then grabbing Cherry by her ankle to drag her along.

"I seriously should have seen this coming." Cherry grumbled.

"Yes, you should have," Lionel tutted. "How does Bruce Wayne even TRUST you as his goddaughter if you keep running away?"

"I don't know..." Cherry sighed. "I guess I'm just scared of failure."

"Cherry, you've been on adventures since you were at least 12," Drell told Cherry. "Don't you think if you had a chance to fail, you would have by ages ago?"

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"You have no reason to back out then!" Drell told her. "Quit being like Shaggy and Scooby! I know you're braver than this!"

"You're right... You're all right..." Cherry admitted.

"Then stand your ground, because Frieza is coming." Drell said.

"Guh..." Cherry gulped a bit. "I'm mostly scared 'cuz he could end the world if he wanted to."

"Hey, the worst thing that could happen is that he makes you fight him for the future of Earth," Drell smirked. "Heh. You fighting someone to save Earth. That's a good one."

Cherry chuckled sheepishly from that before sighing to herself. "Hopefully that dream of mine doesn't come true then from last night."

"What dream?" Lionel asked her.

Cherry bit her lip.

"Come on, you can tell me~" Lionel pouted.

Cherry sighed. "I had a dream that Frieza picked to fight ME in the final battle for the fate of the world," she then said. "If I won, he'd back off, but if he won... He'd destroy the planet and keep the adventure team alive to make us his slaves."

"Oh, suuuure..." Drell said behind her. "Atticus could pin him in three seconds... Mo could tie him up with vines... Lionel could take out a mallet or Thor could even hit him with thunderbolts, but YOU?! Be the savior of Earth?! We're _all_ screwed! Game over, man! Game over!"

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." Lionel deadpanned from him.

"But I'm sure it was just a nightmare." Thor said.

"With Cherry, it's hard to tell what's just a nightmare and what isn't, but right now," Drell said before clapping his hands together. "Buck up, Cherry!"

"Um, right." Cherry replied.

The ground shook a bit as the sky changed.

"Well, here he comes," Goku remarked. "You know he likes a big entrance."

"So I remember..." Cherry shivered from both nervousness and the weather.

"We better be prepared to fight." Mo said.

Cherry sighed as she tried to keep calm.

"What is that?!" Vegeta growled.

"It's not Frieza, that's for sure," Goku replied. "There's someone else and his power is crazy!"

"Froze?" Thor asked his uncle.

"No... They must mean Broly..." Drell guessed.

"Guess so." Thor said.

"Bring your A-Game, Shortstuff," Drell told his nephew. "This could be it."

"I'll bring down the thunder." Thor promised with a smirk.

* * *

The ship soon landed and out came and the crew soon began to disembark as Frieza appeared with Broly, Paragus, and Froze by his sides, along with Basaku, and Forte. Beat and Note gasped a bit as they caught a glimpse of Basauke, Forte, and Froze. Air gushed out from the ship as Cherry's teeth chattered from the immense coldness.

"Kakarot, the two behind him are Saiyans!" Vegeta remarked to Goku as he saw Paragus and Broly.

"I think your math is wrong because I count four." Thor told Vegeta.

Cherry anime fell from that.

"You okay, Cherry?" Thor asked.

"You being smart is brutal." Cherry groaned.

"Those kids... They're Saiyans too..." Vegeta then said.

"I guess they're with Beat and Note..." Cherry remarked from that.

Froze, Basaku, and Forte soon went wide-eyed as they saw Beat and Note as they recognized them by their hair and faces.

"They're all linked together..." Lionel said. "...I'm not fully sure how, but they're all linked together!"

"You're right." Drell replied.

Paragus looked at Vegeta and he looked far from happy.

"And he looks very grumpy." Thor remarked from Paragus.

"He's enraged because he's wanting Vegeta to pay for what his father did." Drell explained.

"Oh! Right!" Thor face-palmed. "I'm stupid."

"No, you're not..." Lionel comforted. "I say we go in for the kill!" he then said as he took out a random bazooka and aimed it for Paragus. "Say when so we can fire at will!"

"First, a reunion." Drell said as he saw what Froze, Basaku, and Forte were ready to do as were Beat and Note.

"Hmm... All right... I'll hold off until then..." Lionel replied.

Basaku and Forte ran past Paragus and Broly as they ran towards Beat and Note.

"Come on!" Forte called out to Froze.

Froze hesitated at first, but soon followed after them to go see Beat and Note.

"What are they doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Looks like they're about to... Have a friendly reunion." Mo guessed.

"I think you're right, Mo." Atticus agreed.

"But I don't think Paragus is going to be happy about it." Thor said.

Froze, Basaku, and Forte soon ran towards Beat and Note as they all shared a hug with each other.

"Aww... That's cute..." Mo smiled. "It's so good to see some old friends."

Paragus growled as the five shared a hug together after being separated for quite some time. The five began to talk to each other excitedly just like Simba and Nala did.

"This looks familiar..." Cherry commented.

Paragus growled as he stomped towards the five as they talked amongst each other.

"Well, well... If it isn't Mr. Father of the Year?" Drell glowered to him.

"I can't believe you guys are here." Note smiled at Froze, Basaku, and Forte.

"Same here," Forte replied. "Where have you been?"

"Goku and Bulma," Note said. "Or rather... Uncle Goku and Mom."

"They took us in as their family," Beat smiled happily. "We ended up there in time for Aunt Bulma's birthday party... The only downside from that was probably Lord Beerus nearly ruining the party."

"Yeah, the guy wasn't exactly a great party guest." Note said.

"What's going on here?" Paragus asked.

"I was with Frieza," Froze said. "He raised me like an apprentice."

"He was pretty bad the last time." Beat replied.

"What's going on here?" Paragus repeated, a bit louder.

"It's just so good to see you all again." Note smiled all around happily.

"We're glad that you guys didn't get yourselves killed." Basaku smiled back.

"Yeah." Forte added.

"HEY!" Paragus called out. "I said **WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!**"

"Oh, uh, hey, Paragus," Basaku said bashfully. "These are our friends that we got separated from."

"Hello, sir." Beat said as he extended his right hand to Paragus.

"Hm..." Paragus glanced at him, but didn't accept his hand. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Oh, th-that guy's f-f-friendly..." Cherry shivered. "Hey... Can one of you m-m-make my coat a little w-warmer? I feel like I'm gonna turn into an ice cube!"

Drell rolled his eyes and zapped her with his pointer finger to warm her up a little bit.

"Th-Thanks..." Cherry said.

"Grr..." Drell growled as he crossed his arms at Paragus.

"It should seem I have found the perfect targets for Basaku and Forte to fight." Frieza told Paragus as the Saiyan carried them back over to their side.

"Fight?!" Forte gasped. "He can't be serious!"

"You two will learn within time." Frieza told her.

Paragus glared towards Vegeta who looked very familiar to him, obviously.

"Freezer Burg, what're you doin' here?" Thor glared.

"I'm positive you and your little friends already know," Frieza smirked. "It's to have my wish granted thanks to the Dragon Balls!"

The seven Dragon Balls then floated towards him as they had been caught in his clutches.

"How in the world?!" Thor asked out of surprise.

* * *

Cheelai and Lemo looked over as they looked curious of the Dragon Balls.

"Hey, you!" Bulma glared. "Give us those Dragon Balls and leave right now!"

"I was wrong," Drell said. "It could always be worse than Cherry as a threat."

"Hmph." Cherry glared from that.

"It appears we may have a larger problem," Whis told Bulma. "You might call it a blessing and a curse for the Warrior Race."

Bulma simply glared even after hearing that.

"So who are those guys?" Goku called out to Frieza. "Friends of yours?"

"These are the newest enlistees to the Frieza Force," Frieza smirked. "Allow me to introduce my servants: Broly and his father. Also, my little General Froze along with Broly's little friends, Basauke and Forte."

"Oh, great... Like one Forte in this _Adventures_ franchise isn't bad enough..." Lionel huffed to himself.

"You better hope she didn't hear you say that about her name." Drell told him.

Lionel cupped his mouth sheepishly then.

"I'm sure you'll all get along," Frieza continued. "As you've noticed, they're Saiyans from your annihilated homeworld."

"Wait, Goku and Vegeta's home planet was destroyed?" Cherry asked.

"Yes." Drell told her.

"So that's two idols of yours with destroyed home planets." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Interesting..." Cherry commented.

"I suppose." Atticus shrugged.

"I've never seen them before." Vegeta growled about Paragus and Broly.

"I understand, that when you were quite young, your father did a great disservice to Paragus and Broly here," Frieza remarked. "Indebting the poor boy into a repugnant world. They were trapped there until my people rescued them, so you can imagine what rage burns within their soul."

"Sorry, Vegeta, but what your father did is now on your head." Drell told him.

"Well, that's gotta suck." Cherry remarked.

"Well, Frieza, tell me one thing," Goku spoke up. "What's repugnant mean?"

The others groaned and sweat-dropped to that as Goku chuckled sheepishly.

"It refers to something incredibly miserable." Frieza told Goku.

"Didn't you know that?" Lionel asked Goku.

"Oh, sure, why not?" Goku grinned sheepishly.

"Such a moron." Vegeta scoffed at him.

"I swear you will pay, Vegeta!" Paragus growled. "Dearly!"

Vegeta let out a small grunt from that.

"The fat man with you is right!" Paragus glared.

"I am NOT fat!" Drell glared back.

"Tell that to your body." Lionel told him.

Drell whacked him away like a bug.

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"You miss your man?" Drell smirked.

Lionel luckily came back, though he glared at the warlock for that. "Anyway, Frieza, this isn't Vegeta's business!" he then snapped. "I kicked your sorry ass before and I'll do it again since this is a direct sequel!"

"He isn't kidding, he really will do it!" Mo added.

"Vegeta doesn't have anything to do with this!" Goku called out as Broly began to look more and more agitated. "Come on! We're all Saiyans here! Let's try to get along!"

Broly growled as he looked ready to fight.

"I don't think that's gonna be an option." Cherry remarked.

"Shall we begin?" Paragus asked Frieza.

Frieza chuckled from that before looking to Broly. "It would seem he can't wait to get a piece of them... Very well then," he then smirked a bit. "Show me how powerful this boy of yours really is."

"Not good..." Drell said.

"It would be my pleasure," Paragus told Frieza. "This is our chance, my son! ATTACK!"

Cherry swallowed thickly, but tried to get into a fighting stance.

* * *

Broly yelled out as he flew towards Vegeta to take him down, though Vegeta blocked by crossing his arms with a smirk, though the two flew backward while punching each other.

"Not good." Note said.

"Ah... It's good to see you again..." Frieza smirked to Cherry. "If only your fighting skills were as sharp as your tongue."

"Don't touch her, creep!" Thor and Lionel glared protectively together.

"Heheh... You owe me a trademark cola." Thor chuckled as they said it at the same time.

"Later." Lionel told Thor.

"All right, all right." Thor replied.

"Y-You better not cross me," Cherry glared at Frieza. "I can fight you!"

"Don't tempt him." Drell told her.

"You made me come here!" Cherry replied.

"I don't want you to sign your death wavier." Drell said.

"Augh!" Cherry groaned. "This is all driving me CRAZY!" she then cried out which seemed to send her flying in the air like she had propelled herself somehow.

"Shit." Lionel grunted and soon went to fly after her.

"Hmm... Most interesting." Frieza smirked.

Cherry yelped out as she lost control and began to fall through the air like a comet shooting out from the sky. Lionel soon stretched his arm out to catch Cherry in a giant baseball mitt. Cherry muffled once she landed.

"Whew! That could've been messy," Lionel smiled. "I prefer my Cherrys to be intact and not splattered, thank you very much!"

"Thanks for the catch." Cherry muffled.

"I only live to appease you." Lionel said with a bow.

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

Broly and Vegeta continued to fight.

"Fight them." Paragus demanded to Basaku and Forte as he took a look at Beat and Note.

"What?!" Basaku and Forte gasped.

"I believe you heard me," Paragus replied. "They're the enemy."

"But we can't!" Forte cried out. "They're our friends! Have mercy, Paragus!"

"Mercy is for the weak." Paragus glowered sharply.

"Of course it is." Basaku sighed.

"GO!" Paragus snapped.

Basaku and Forte frowned to each other as they soon ran towards Beat and Note to fight them.

_'He's fast!'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he brawled Broly._ 'He must've learned how to master Frieza's power!'_

As they fought Beat and Note fought Basaku and Forte even if they didn't want to.

* * *

Cherry soon adjusted herself as she came back with Lionel.

"Can you make a Kai Blast?" Goku asked Cherry.

Cherry sighed, but soon concentrated deeply as she made some sort of energy ball in her hands with her new Saiyan abilities that Thor made her have from the last Dragon Ball Z adventure.

"All right!" Goku smiled. "You could hit someone with that. That might even kill someone."

"What about a teenage warlock?" Cherry smirked under her breath.

"Don't even joke." Thor smirked back as he heard that.

"Gah! Hello, there." Cherry said nervously.

"Uncle's right here, you know." Thor smirked.

"...Maybe _you _should be a superhero." Cherry smirked back at him.

Thor smirked back as he used his magic to change himself into a superhero. Cherry face-palmed a bit.

"I am Thunder Boy!" Thor smirked. "And with the power of my hammer... **I HAVE THE POWER!**"

"Oh, that reminds me," Drell replied. "I'm pretty sure Rodan's gonna tell Adam and Adora about Christmas this year."

"Heh... He-Man and She-Ra celebrating Christmas," Cherry remarked. "This I gotta see."

"And you will." Drell said.

"Why are you fighting us?!" Beat asked as he fought Basaku.

"I'm sorry... But... You... You brought this out on yourself!" Basaku said, trying to stay strong in the fight as he kicked Beat in the stomach.

"What? How did we bring this out on ourselves?!" Note asked as she kicked Forte.

"You must pay for the consequences!" Forte replied.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Note said to her friend.

"What did we do?!" Beat asked before getting spun around by Basaku.

"We're sorry..." Forte whispered sadly as she sucker-punched Note.

"Terribly sorry." Basaku added.

"It looks like Prince Vegeta is a skilled fighter in his own right," Paragus remarked as he looked up to the skies. "And those two children are quite skilled at fighting as well."

"These Saiyans sure have been through their fair share of battles over the years," Frieza smirked. "Of course, your son seems to be indebted into brawling as well. And yet, Broly has never actually fought another person, correct?"

"Only during training matches with me, Basaku, and Forte." Paragus remarked.

"But fighting against someone of your Power Level is practically meaningless," Frieza replied. "So there's no need to worry... It's obvious that he's quite quick to adapt."

"He's right about that." Drell said.

"Guh?!" Cherry asked before yelping as Goku hit her with an energy blast.

"Please pay attention." Goku told Cherry as Atticus helped her up.

"Sorry, Goku, she's a little out of practice." Atticus chuckled sheepishly to his mentor.

"Yeah, as in I'm still getting used to shooting Kai Blasts." Cherry glared.

"Well, come on now," Goku smiled. "If I can do it, anyone can."

Cherry rolled her eyes from that before looking over as Frieza had the Dragon Balls. "If I could just get those from him..." She grumbled to herself.

"Come on, Cherry; give it a shot." Atticus said as he faced Cherry towards Goku.

"Argh..." Cherry groaned.

"Come on..." Goku smiled. "You can do it."

"Ooh! Ooh! Visualize!" Thor suggested. "Pretend that Goku is someone you really can't stand and try to hit him like you did in the Gym before we left school."

"Preferably not me!" Drell's voice spoke up.

"Might I suggest Cassandra?" Lionel smirked. "Or her cronies?"

Cherry narrowed her eyes as she tried to do that with Goku so she could hit him with motivation to test out her new powers. And where in her mind, she visualized Cassandra in Goku's spot. Everyone waited to see what would happen.

"Sorry, Cherry, but you don't use this bathroom... From now on, you use the freak's bathroom downstairs..." Cassandra's voice smirked.

Cherry growled and soon shot a Kai Blast right at Goku which then made it hit right at Goku before he could even react. Atticus and Lionel winced a bit from Goku's fall.

"Heh. Not bad!" Goku chuckled a bit as he hit the ground.

"Seriously, does anything bother this guy?" Lionel asked.

"I don't think so." Atticus shook his head.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Lionel remarked.

"Should we watch and see how this goes or see how the fights are going?" Patch asked.

"I'm gonna watch Cherry fight," Lionel grinned hopefully. "I've never been more attracted to her in my whole life."

"You have fun with that, Lionel." Atticus chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I will." Lionel beamed before zipping off to watch Cherry fight.

Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ah... Goku's little student..." Frieza smirked to Atticus.

"Hello, Frieza." Atticus replied.

"You haven't changed a bit." Frieza smirked.

"Neither have you, especially the size." Atticus smirked back.

"Hm..." Frieza smirked. "I bet you believe you could take on Broly if you truly wanted to like when you kept showing off since our last encounter, especially with that buffoon friend of yours."

"I'm not a buffoon!" Cherry glared.

"I don't mean you, you little toothpick," Frieza smirked. "I was merely referring to the human giant with electrical powers."

"I would, but he's a little busy." Thor glared.

Frieza chuckled. "Whatever you say... You're quite big for a human your age... How old are you supposed to be?"

"16." Thor glared.

"My, my... I would've guessed you were a grown man who was too much of a simpleton to leave school." Frieza smirked.

"Watch it." Drell glared protectively for his nephew.

Frieza soon had an idea who Froze to fight and it was Goku's apprentice. Froze waited by quietly, though he frowned as he saw Beat, Forte, Basaku, and Note fighting each other.

"Froze." Frieza spoke.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" Froze replied.

"I believe you should show Atticus Fudo here what you're made of." Frieza smirked.

"Really, Lord Frieza?" Froze asked.

"Are you backing out of a direct order?" Frieza asked.

"Erm... No, Lord Frieza..." Froze replied.

"Then you shall destroy this Atticus Fudo as he is the closest child to Goku than his own." Frieza demanded.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Froze gulped.

"Now, go," Frieza smirked. "Remember your training."

"I'm so sorry." Froze said as he began to fight Atticus.

Atticus knew Froze didn't want to fight him, but was just forced to by Frieza. Froze glared as he tried to look strong and obedient.

"I can tell you don't wanna do this." Atticus frowned.

"I'm sorry." Froze replied before he began to fight Atticus.

"It's okay." Atticus said as he fought back.

"Don't let up, Broly!" Paragus called out as he watched his son with Vegeta.

Drell soon went back to watching the fight.

"He thinks I'm an idiot... Well, I'm gonna show him..." Thor glared about Frieza as he charged himself up, no pun intended with his thunder and lightning magic.

* * *

Vegeta and Broly were both soon locked in hand-to-hand combat as the Saiyan Prince was being pushed back.

"This is getting annoying!" Vegeta growled before headbutting Broly away before punching him against a mountain.

Broly was pushed back by many mountains as Vegeta then flew right after him. Broly then landed on the ground as he made himself stop sliding as he glared up towards Vegeta.

"Oh, Vegeta is writing his very own death warrant." Drell said.

"So's Frieza pretty soon," Thor glared as he did push-ups beside his uncle. "I'm REALLY gonna strike him with thunder this time."

"I wouldn't do that, he'll see you coming." Drell said.

"Yeah?" Thor replied.

"I admire your spirit, Tiny, but it's probably not a good idea." Drell advised.

"Fine." Thor pouted.

"I'm sure it'll get better soon." Drell soothed.

"Hmph..." Thor crossed his arms.

"Also, I think Vegeta's about to go Saiyan?" Drell smiled softly to try to cheer him up.

And where Drell was right as Vegeta went Super Saiyan and where this surprised Broly.

"Hmm... Mmm..." Thor shrugged to himself as she decided to watch to see what would happen.

"What did he just do?!" Paragus gasped from Vegeta's Super Saiyan form.

"Hold on, can Broly not turn into a Super Saiyan?" Frieza asked Paragus. "That's such a mere disappointment!"

"Not for us." Drell whispered to Thor.

Thor chuckled a bit to his uncle. Goku was soon on top of Cherry as he had his foot on her back with her face in the snow.

"Cherry! Grow a spine and fight!" Drell glared.

"I'm trying!" Cherry told him weakly.

"Ugh." Drell groaned.

Goku soon got off of Cherry.

"Come on, Cherry, I KNOW you can do this!" Lionel told Cherry. "What would Batman say if he saw you acting like this against The Joker?"

"Probably disown me." Cherry said as she sat up a bit.

"So then start fighting better." Drell said.

Cherry looked to him.

"You want people to pick on you forever 'cuz you're not as strong or tough as us?" Drell asked. "Think about Mo. She used to have to fight for her life before she met you and Atticus."

"I still have a pocket knife whenever I walk the dogs." Mo replied.

"Alright, alright!" Cherry told them.

"Buck up," Drell told her. "I used to be just like you... Weak... Spineless... Afraid of my own shadow..."

"Get to the point." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"But he outgrew that," Lionel helped out. "And so can you. Anybody can! Especially with a sweet ass, kickass fighting machine like you! I missed that time with the Samurai Sword with Scooby-Doo, but you can help out now as a Z-Fighter!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry remarked from their motivation.

"Besides, how are you gonna meet The Avengers like this?" Drell smirked.

"Isn't Batman _not_ with that group?" Cherry asked.

"That's not the point," Drell replied. "You kicked my butt in karate, you can beat up anyone."

"Yeah! Even Freezer Burg!" Thor added.

"Alright, fine, I'll give it one more shot." Cherry said.

"That's the spirit!" Goku smiled. "I hear from Atticus that you can brawl pretty good in Mortal Kombat. Why don't you pretend we're in that game?"

"Hah... Probably that weird animated series Mortal Kombat and not the games and movies..." Lionel suggested. "I wouldn't want Cherry to rip out your spine or set you on fire."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that'd be pretty graphic." Goku nodded to that.

Cherry took some deep breaths as she tried to channel Luna from Mortal Kombat to fight Goku with as it began to work. Goku and Cherry soon began to fist-fight as the Saiyan energy surged through her. Lionel beamed as he had some popcorn to watch this with as he found Cherry very attractive when she got violent. And where this time, Goku was having a hard time taking down Cherry.

"Whoa! There you go!" Goku cheered for her.

Cherry glared as she fought with all her might as she tried to let her fear not stand in her way of fighting Goku.

* * *

Beat and Basaku continued to fight as Beat soon went Super Saiyan. 

"Sorry about this." Beat said as he changed.

"Gosh... That's quite a form ya got there." Basaku remarked.

"Thanks, it's called Super Saiyan." Beat said as he punched him.

"Gah!" Basaku yelped from the punch.

"Sorry." Beat frowned.

"Don't let him keep you down, boy!" Frieza called out to Basaku.

Basaku flew towards Beat and continued to fight him, even if they were friends.

"This is dumb," Beat frowned. "I wish we were home."

"I don't think that's gonna be an option." Basaku said with a kick against his face.

Note and Forte were still fighting as Note was now in her Super Saiyan form as well.

"You seemed to have gotten tougher since the last time I saw you." Forte said.

"My new dad's been a pretty great help with fighting." Note huffed slightly.

"Well, he's clearly done a great job." Forte said as she kicked Note.

"Yeah, I'll say," Note said as she tried to dodge. "You're not too bad yourself."

"You can thank Planet Vampa and Paragus and Broly and Basaku." Forte told her.

Frieza smirked as he seemed to enjoy this.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" Mo glared at Frieza. "Bringing chaos into MY home planet!"

"Mo, stop." Drell told her.

"You should listen to your big friend." Frieza smirked.

Drell let out a small growl.

"You probably shouldn't, Mo," Lionel said, turning his head like an owl to look at her while away from Cherry's fighting Goku. "You saw where that got Bulma last time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Mo grumbled.

Goku was soon seen sent flying and crashed into a mountain as Cherry hit him with a big Kai Blast.

"Aw, I missed it!" Lionel complained before he took out a remote to rewind that as he looked back. "Ah... Much better..."

Cherry panted a bit heavy after she shot away Goku which made everyone else look at her.

"You're doing great." Drell told her.

"Whew, that shot really packed a punch." Goku said as he got off the body-shaped hole on the mountain.

"Excuse me a sec." Atticus told his opponent as he flew off briefly.

"Wait! That would arouse suspicion!" Froze yelped.

* * *

"Hey, Goku, you okay?" Atticus asked his mentor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Goku replied. "Looks like your little friend was holding back some tension."

"Yeah, you can thank Drell for that," Atticus said before getting attacked by Froze from the side. "Guess my fight isn't over yet"

"You brought that out on yourself, you Earth filth!" Froze glared at Atticus to keep up appearances.

"Why is everything _my_ fault?" Drell asked modestly.

"You're kind of a dick sometimes." Lionel smirked.

"Let's go back to watching the fights." Drell grumbled.

Lionel shrugged as he went back to what he was doing as the fights carried on.


	6. Chapter 6

"A Super Saiyan? Like the legend?" Paragus asked Frieza out of surprise. "That's a myth."

Vegeta glowed as he firmly stood before Broly. Broly growled at him before yelling out as he took off to the air and came right behind Vegeta only to get punched away which sent him flying.

"Oof." Mo and Thor winced.

Broly soon came to strike back behind Vegeta, but was simply kicked away and so, Vegeta flew down after him as he passed Forte, Basaku, Beat, Note, Atticus, and Froze from their own fights.

"Broly's in trouble." Forte frowned.

"I'm sorry, but this is how Vegeta gets..." Note replied.

"I have to help him." Forte suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Note frowned softly. "Especially with how aggressive he can be."

"Broly and you are my friends," Forte sighed. "I have to do something, Frieza or no Frieza."

"You're right, Forte; besides, Broly's bound to break any minute." Basaku said.

"What's up?" Beat asked.

"Forte and I have to help Broly," Basaku told his friend. "It's what friends do, even though Frieza and Paragus wouldn't like that."

"Then we'll help in any way we can." Beat said.

The four soon gathered together.

"What's going on up there?" Paragus glared.

"Let's go." Beat told the other three as they went after Vegeta and Broly.

"Agreed." Basaku said.

"You guys are good friends." Atticus smiled proudly to the four as his fight with Froze had ended.

"You are one strong fighter." Froze panted.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe a little bit," Froze replied. "You hold back a little?"

"Yeah, I didn't wanna hurt you." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Dang it, I wanted you to go all out," Froze pouted. "But maybe it was for the best I do need some more training."

"Oh, you wanted me to go all out?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah." Froze replied.

"Hmm... Tell you what, if this ends happily for all of us, we can try again with full strength, but I gotta warn ya; it might be a doozy." Atticus suggested and warned.

"I'll take what I can get." Froze smiled.

Atticus nodded as the four soon flew off to Broly as he came back to his friends.

"Hey, buddy." Thor smiled.

"Thought I'd come check on you guys," Atticus said. "How's the newest Z-Fighter doing?"

Cherry growled as with ease as Lionel summoned Joker-Mite from his home dimension for her to use as a target other than Goku who was a bit scared to cross her again.

"Looking good." Atticus smiled.

"I also know Mr. Mxyzptlk." Lionel smirked at Atticus.

"No, no, one fifth dimensional being at a time." Atticus told him.

"Alright, if you say so." Lionel chuckled.

"Get away from me, Gutter Clown!" Cherry growled as she punched Joker-Mite which sent him flying.

"Then again maybe more than one fifth dimensional being might be a good idea with of how she just sent Joker-Mite flying." Atticus said.

"Ugh! Make up your mind, future bro-in-law!" Lionel rolled his eyes.

"**WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!**" Cherry screamed a bit violently which was a bit startling.

"Do it now, do it now." Atticus told Lionel.

Lionel poofed away briefy. Thor came to reach a stick out to Cherry. Cherry growled as she faced him.

"Chill out, okay?" Thor asked her. "We're all your friends here."

"So you're not my next opponent?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry...?" Thor asked weakly.

"Are you not worthy enough to face me?" Cherry glared.

"Hey! We don't talk like that, Cherry." Drell said firmly.

"Shut up!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

Lionel soon poofed back and with Mr. Myxzptlk.

"Hello," Atticus rolled his eyes at the being. "Mr... Mix... Mess... Whatever..."

"How many times do I gotta tell you and that goody two-shoes Boy Scout mentor of yours?" Mr. Mxyzptlk replied at Atticus before he changed shapes to slowly enunciate his name. "Mix-yes-spit-lick!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Atticus replied. "I gotta warn you though, Cherry's a bit abrasive right now, so you might wanna brace yourself, 'cuz I don't think she's gonna hold back. She feels like a female Vegeta right now."

"Yeah, yeah." Mr. Mxyzptlk rolled his eyes before changing his style into a Street Fighter style.

Cherry shoved Drell aside as she stormed towards the imp.

"This might get messy... Hopefully not..." Lionel said as he wore his Bat Poncho just in case this would be a Splash Zone.

Drell glared at Cherry before he looked up to Vegeta and Broly's fight as Beat, Basaku, Note, and Forte were flying up to help Broly.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Vegeta told Beat and Note.

"No, we can't!" Note frowned at her adoptive father.

"Broly, stop!" Forte frowned as she and Basaku faced Broly.

"Gah! What?" Broly asked.

"You don't have to fight Vegeta." Basaku told Broly.

"Yes, I do," Broly told them. "Father insisted."

"But, Broly--" Forte started.

"But nothing." Broly replied.

"You asked for this!" Vegeta glared as he shot an energy blast towards Broly.

And where Broly was hit directly by it.

"Oh..." Basaku and Forte winced from that.

Broly came back from the blast only to get punched and kicked away again as Vegeta ignored Beat and Note's protests.

"He won't listen." Beat groaned.

"He's as stubborn as his father." Forte huffed.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Vegeta growled as he kept pounding on Broly.

Broly kept on punching Vegeta and where he fought back with fists and blasts.

"Broly won't listen to us!" Forte frowned.

"Again, Father of the Year," Drell glared. "I hope you're proud."

"Do you wanna go, buddy?" Paragus glared back. "I'll beat you like dog meat."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try." Drell glared back.

"Hey, now, there's no need for you two to fight." Atticus said nervously.

"I could beat you so bad that it would make your ancestors dizzy." Drell threatened Paragus.

Paragus glared, ready to fight Drell right there and now.

"Kids? Get out of the way..." Drell told his students. "Uncle Drell has work to do."

"Uh, I don't think you should!" Atticus said nervously. He soon saw Drell wasn't wanting to listen, but just to fight Paragus. "Please...?!"

Drell soon lunged out at Paragus as the two soon started their own fight.

"Interesting." Frieza smirked from that.

Atticus simply glared at Frieza as he always hated him from their last fight.

"Froze might not have beaten you, but look at where we are now." Frieza smirked as he carried the Dragon Balls.

"So, what are you going to wish for? Wish you were taller?" Atticus smirked back.

Frieza growled a bit from that.

"Ooh! I think our little rival here has a Napoleon complex," Lionel smirked. "I might be small myself, but I'm pretty mighty! Just ask the 5th Dimension!"

"Ah, yes, you little pig in a costume." Frieza glared.

"I'm no pig," Lionel glared back. "At least I have friends that'll still stick by me 'til the very end."

"So, let me guess; you'll want to be big by five centimeters?" Atticus smirked at Frieza.

"Perhaps I should nuke you from existence right now." Frieza scowled.

"Well, Frieza, there are some people who think 'little' of you." Thor chuckled as he joined in a bit.

Frieza glared as he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Why don't you show us with those Dragon Balls what you wish for?" Lionel smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"Sounds perfect!" Frieza smirked back as he took the seven balls only to see that they were replaced by gumballs colored from the rainbow. "I, Lord Frieza, here by summon the... CANDY?!"

"Keep away from Frieza!" Lionel called out as he switched the Dragon Balls like they were toys.

"Easy, Lionel!" Atticus said. "Those aren't toys!"

"Don't worry." Lionel smiled.

"You little thief!" Frieza glared.

"Thank you!" Lionel smirked. "I guess it takes one to know one."

Frieza glared before he focused back on Broly and Vegeta's fight. Broly kept trying to fight Vegeta, but no matter what happened, Vegeta was still a lot more successful.

"I never imagined Prince Vegeta would be such a competitable opponent." Paragus said as he took Drell in a headlock.

"Vegeta's been training." Drell said as he got his head free.

"What's the matter?" Drell glared at Paragus. "Has your son reached his limit?"

"I believe so." Paragus sighed.

"Yeah... Well... Sucks to be you." Drell kept his glare before he soon gave Paragus a strong uppercut to the sky.

"Drell, don't you think that was a bit cold?" Atticus asked.

"He had it coming." Drell glared.

"Well, you better be ready because he's coming back." Lionel said.

"Boy, I'm centuries old, I could send him straight back to Planet Vampa if I wanted to." Thor said as he cracked his neck slightly.

"No, he's mine." Drell glared.

Paragus growled before taking off with Drell.

"This isn't good." Lionel groaned slightly.

"Tell me about it." Thor had to agree.

"Bardock, I can tell by that look in your eyes that you want to join in; it's the same look Goku is having." Atticus said.

"Hm... Yes, you are correct... August?" Bardock replied.

"Why do people always get that wrong?" Atticus mumbled as he hid an eye roll to himself before speaking up again. "Then I propose that you should."

"Right." Bardock nodded.

"Plus... Father/Son Fight..." Atticus smiled.

"Are you always this cheerful?" Bardock asked.

"I always try to look on the bright side." Atticus replied.

"Me too!" Thor beamed happily.

"It's true." Mo said.

Thor brought them all into a tight hug.

"Aw, buddy..." Lionel said from the hug.

"Son, I think it's time to make up for lost bonding time through what our people do best." Bardock said to Goku.

"Oh, I think I know what that might be." Goku said as he got into fighting stance.

Bardock flew towards his long-lost son.

"All right, everyone get out of the way!" Lionel called out. "You too, Cherry."

Cherry looked over as she dealt with Superman's imp who was quite obnoxious.

* * *

Goku flew towards his long-lost father.

"Let's see if you take after me after all." Bardock smirked.

"Oh, sure, alright," Goku replied. "Sounds like fun like when Atticus talks about hanging out with his dad."

As the two of them collided, they began to fight with fists and kicks and Kai Blasts.

"That sure is some nice father/son bonding." Lionel said.

"Yeah, I love hanging out with my dad whenever Uncle Drell's busy." Thor smiled.

"My dad and I are like best friends." Atticus added.

Lionel looked a bit soft from their personal exchanges.

"I'm happy that Timber Spruce gets to bond with our new father," Mo smiled at the boys. "I just hope JJ has fun with that when he has the time for it to come."

"Yeah... Fathers must be great..." Lionel said softly.

"Don't you have a father?" Patch asked Lionel.

"Not really." Lionel shrugged.

"Oh, sorry..." Patch said. "You never met him?"

"Well, I never met my parents," Lionel replied. "I'm not sure if I even have parents."

"But then how did you came to be?" Patch asked before he heard something going on with Vegeta and Broly's fight.

Lionel shrugged a bit before looking with the others to see what was going on.

* * *

Broly shivered a bit after his landing through various mountains after getting kicked away from Vegeta.

"Ooh, I already can tell Broly's going to fight back." Basaku winced.

"He looks pretty bad." Forte added.

Beat and Note took a look with them as it did look pretty bad for Broly.

"What is he doing?" Vegeta glared as Broly shook from where he sat.

"He's about to go ballistic." Basaku said.

"Way to go, buddy." Forte huffed a bit.

"It's over!" Paragus called out. "Broly! It's no use to engage anymore! Stand out and come back! Get on the ship!"

"Scared to let your son go on?" Drell smirked on the ground as he looked a little beat up from fighting Paragus.

"Oh, Uncle Drell..." Thor said worriedly.

"I'm fine, kid," Drell replied. "Don't worry about me."

"Well, okay..." Thor said.

"Damn right..." Drell replied as he got up before spitting out a tooth.

"Whoof..." Lionel winced from that.

Paragus went to take out his shock collar remote as Broly shook from where he sat.

"What's wrong now, old chum?" Drell mocked him.

"Damn you, boy... No... NO!" Paragus said before he saw that the remote was gone. "It should be here! BROLY! I COMMAND YOU TO GET BACK HERE, NOW SON!"

"He's your son, not an animal," Drell told him. "Now what were you trying to get out of your bag?"

"The control for his discipline collar, but it seems to be gone." Paragus replied darkly.

"When was the last time you had the remote to it? Even though I think that discipline collar looks more like a shock collar." Drell said.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Paragus glared.

"I'm trying to help you, but if that's how you want it..." Drell glared back.

"You'll listen to your father, **DO YOU HEAR ME?!**" Paragus snapped at Broly.

"I doubt he will." Basaku muttered.

"Your heart is as cold as the ice and snow here," Drell glared at Paragus. "You've always been a selfish Saiyan!"

"Look who's talking," Paragus glared back. "You care about no one but yourself. I bet these children you have with you are forced to be here."

"Liar!" Cherry glared.

"Oh, you can speak out, huh?" Paragus glared back. "A little girl speaking out."

"Shut up!" Cherry snapped. "Drell might be a stingy jerk, a giant pain in the ass, and pretty stupid sometimes, but he cares about us, and we're not even his children, unlike you with your own son!"

"Cherry's right, you treat your son like he's an animal! Especially with that collar on his neck!" Mo added.

"Yeah! Where do YOU get off?!" Lionel glared. "If anyone's an animal around here, it's you! A Grade-A jackass!" he then said as he brought out a picture of a donkey with a graduation cap on its head to prove his point.

* * *

Broly yelled out as he got worse and worse.

"We gotta help him, but I don't know what to do." Forte frowned to Basaku.

"Maybe if we try to calm him down, he won't go berserk like how we almost went berserk when we almost went Great Ape." Basaku said.

"I guess it's worth a try," Forte replied. "Hey, uh, Broly?! It's gonna be okay!"

"Your friends are here to help you!" Basaku added.

"Is it working?" Note asked.

Broly still seemed to be shaking.

"That would be a no." Forte pouted.

Vegeta soon got ready to shoot down at Broly.

"That doesn't look very good," Bardock commented as he took a break with Goku since this looked serious. "Broly looks like he's about as one of the others said about to go ballistic."

"Huh?" Goku asked before yelping as he saw what was going on. "Don't do this, Vegeta!"

Vegeta ignored him as he shot towards Broly to bring him down. Broly was soon shot from the mountain top and ended up shooting through the water from Vegeta's blast.

"That's not good." Goku told Cherry.

"I think I can see that." Cherry replied.

Vegeta glowered as his eyes and hair glowed red to the waters after disposing of Broly.

"Really not good." Mo said.

Atticus held Mo to comfort her. Broly soon screamed underwater as the waves splashed all around.

"Oh, man... Get ready for another Splash Zone..." Lionel warned the others.

The water soon warped around like a giant whirlpool as an energy blast shot out.

"Great Ape?" Thor asked his uncle.

"Most likely." Drell replied.

"Oh, this is bad..." Basaku said.

"Okay, maybe we should get you kids back home," Drell told the adventure group. "This is a bit far beyond your training."

"No." Atticus said.

"What did you say?" Drell asked.

"Sir, we can't just leave at a time like this," Mo replied. "Especially with Broly in pain."

"And besides, we've dealt with just as much dangers like this before." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Drell paused thoughtfully. "I admire your bravery. You too, Cherry?"

"I don't know how to fully help out yet, but I'm staying right here." Cherry replied firmly.

"Ooh! I'm so proud of you!" Drell beamed from that. "Now you don't have to rely on Atticus saving your butt all the time."

"Now let's keep the fun going." Mr. Myxzptlk said.

"Oh, good, you're still alive," Lionel said to him. "I thought maybe Cherry went ape on you. I love that girl and all, but DAMN was she holding back some brutal fighting!"

"Eh, I'm fine." Mr. Myxzptlk shrugged.

"Well, okay," Lionel said before he sat on Thor's shoulder. "Brace yourselves! This is gonna be big!"

"Alright." Mo said.

* * *

Some water soon splashed out as Broly began to emerge from the wetness.

"He's really creeping me out." Cherry said to the others.

Broly soon yelled out with a deep rage.

"What's going on?!" Goku cried out. "Have you ever seen a Saiyan like this before?!"

"Please tell me you've brought a few Sensu Beans with you, Kakarot!" Vegeta called back.

"He's going to Great Ape mode!" Basaku called out.

"I can handle this." Cherry said.

"Oh, no you can't," Drell replied. "Not on your own. I'm not saying that to be mean, but as a way to be realistic."

"Trust me, if Broly is going to fight almost as aggressive as a Great Ape, you better listen to him." Gine told Cherry.

"It's a pretty good idea... Uh... Small girl..." Bardock replied.

"My name is Cherry." Cherry told him.

"But still." Bardock said.

"All right..." Cherry replied.

"But I'm proud that you can fight independently now," Drell told her. "Maybe you are ready for The Avengers after all."

"We so are." Atticus said.

"And probably will get to meet the wielder of the Omnitrix who then wields the Ultimatrix or is that in the future?" Drell asked himself.

"What did you say?" Lionel asked as he poofed towards Drell.

"Buzz off, Bug-Mite." Drell rolled his eyes.

"A bug, am I?" Lionel glared. "I'll show YOU a bug. So, uh, what's this about the Omnitrix? You mean like that Ben Tennyson kid?"

"You know about it?" Drell asked.

"I may have heard some things while making a list of Cherry's adventures from her scrapbook." Lionel smirked swiftly.

"Oh, so they are going to be meeting Ben in this timeline and not their future kids." Drell said.

"You see the future too?" Lionel asked.

"Yes, from my Oracle, but no spoilers, Bug-Mite." Drell whispered to him.

"Alright." Lionel whispered back.

"And you, heard nothing, Shorty." Drell told his nephew.

"Yes, sir." Thor saluted his uncle.

"Goku forgot some Sensu Beans and now Broly's about to go Great Ape!" Atticus cried out. "Is there anything else that could possibly go wrong?!"

"Cue the doom." Lionel murmured as Atticus tempted fate.

"Oh, come on; I doubt it could actually get worse." Patch said.

"Will you stop that?!" Lionel snapped. "Don't you guys watch cartoons?! That's like ASKING for somthing worse to happen!"

"Oh, come on, how could it get worse?" Mo asked.

"STOP IT!" Lionel told them. "I thought you guys were the smart ones!"

* * *

Broly soon floated out of the water as his body was glowing. He soon yelled out as he shot out an energy blast towards Goku who luckily didn't get hit by it, but the blast hit a mountain. A glowing bright light came out from the sky.

"Oh, crap! If that had hit the ground, who knows what it could've done?!" Goku yelped.

"It would have made you go boom." Thor said.

"Pretty much." Drell added as that was true.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta soon bolted after Broly and punched him right in the face.

Only this time, Broly was the one not bothered by the hits as he had changed.

Broly chased after Vegeta which looked pretty bad.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out as he went after the two.

"We have to stop this before it's too late." Basaku said.

"Come on!" Forte replied. "We better hurry!"

"Come on, Note, that means us too." Beat told his girlfriend before they flew off after the others.

"Right." Note nodded.

Froze soon went flying after them, even though Frieza probably wouldn't like that.

"Where did _this_ come from?" Frieza laughed as Broly beat up Vegeta.

"I'm not sure..." Paragus replied. "It looks as though he's managed to transform somehow with the incredible strength the Saiyans have whenever they become Great Apes, only he's remaining in his human form, retaining his speed and agility."

"There's a downside though." Bardock said.

"I'm not sure if I wanna hear about this." Cherry spoke up nervously.

"The downside is a big one." Paragus said.

"Dare I ask?" Cherry gulped a bit.

"He can't control it," Paragus replied. "He loses all sense of who he is."

"Not good." Patch said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Cherry sighed.

Broly soon punched away Vegeta which sent him flying off against a mountain.

"I gotta help stop this." Atticus spoke up.

Vegeta was soon seen going through the mountain and ending up at the other side.

"I'll be back." Atticus said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Drell replied, but it was too late.

Atticus soon flew after Broly, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Should have known." Drell said.

Broly looked like he was going to continue the fight with Vegeta.

"Broly! Stop!" Basaku and Forte begged as they flew over.

Broly looked over.

"Hey, you!" Goku added as he took off his coat. "It's about time I got a chance to fight!"

"No way I'm being left out." Atticus said as he flew next to his mentor.

"All right! Now it's a party!" Goku said to him.

"Got that right." Atticus laughed.

Broly growled at them as he glowed green a bit briefly while they got ready to fight back.

"He's going to be tough." Atticus said.

"I hope you remember some special moves I taught you." Goku replied.

"Oh, I sure do." Atticus said.

"Might be good to put into use, little buddy." Goku replied.

"Aye-Aye." Atticus saluted as he warmed-up a little.

* * *

Soon, the two stood ready as they faced Broly bravely as he glared down at them with pure rage, and where his muscles even grew bigger as the shock collar broke. 

"Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about that anymore." Atticus said with slight relief.

Goku soon got ready to fight with him as they stood their ground.

"Any ideas?" Atticus asked.

"Get ready to fly." Goku suggested.

"That I can do." Atticus said.

Broly growled at them.

"Okay, come on!" Goku told Atticus as they flew off together.

They soon flew towards Broly and began to punch only for his fists to meet their fists.

* * *

"They have no idea what they're getting themselves into." Forte said.

"Atticus is pretty impulsive at times," Lionel replied. "He's smart and all, but he's pretty dumb sometimes when it comes to intense adventure."

"You can fly too?" Basaku asked.

"Oh, yes," Lionel replied. "It's part of my 5th-dimensional powers."

"Cool." Beat smiled.

"Ah, yes, I can do just about anything." Lionel smiled back.

Atticus and Goku flew around as they took turns punching Broly as he hit them back and of course didn't hold back.

"I don't think he's gonna recognize you guys much anymore." Lionel advised Basaku and Forte.

"We have to try." Basaku said.

"Hmm... I'm not too sure..." Lionel replied.

"Careful, Atticus!" Mo called out with worry.

Atticus didn't answer her as he kept fighting Broly off with Goku as the best as they could.

"Please just let us try singing a song we taught him that should bring Broly out from out of all the rage." Forte told him.

Lionel poofed up a random handbook and flipped through it. Basaku and Forte waited for a few moments.

"Hmm... All right... Go for it." Lionel allowed.

Basaku and Forte smiled before they flew off to try and get to Broly before it was too late.

"Hopefully it works out." Lionel said as he flew by while the others went to catch up to see the fight between Atticus and Goku with Broly.

"Come on, Broly, it doesn't have to be like this!" Atticus called out between some punches.

The only response he got from Broly was just more yells.

"Keep up!" Goku told Atticus.

"You got it!" Atticus replied.

Basaku and Forte both flew after Broly so then they would sing the song they taught him. Broly growled as he kept on fighting.

"Come on, Broly, we know you're in there..." Forte said softly.

"We're not giving up on you..." Basaku added.

Broly growled as he kept attacking anyway as he ignored his two good friends.

"What are those two doing?" Frieza asked as he saw Basaku and Forte going after Broly.

"It looks like they're about to sing." Drell said.

"Oh, boy... More singing..." Cherry remarked.

"I dunno why you mock singing," Lionel smiled as he appeared beside her. "You have a lovely voice."

"Shup." Cherry rolled her eyes from him.

"Goodness makes the badness go away, Goodness makes you happy everyday~" Basaku and Forte sang to Broly. "Badness can not start if there's goodness in your heart, Goodness makes the badness go away~"

Broly seemed to stop fighting briefly. Atticus and Goku looked over as Basaku and Forte sang.

"I feel like I haven't heard that song in centuries since the days of Gargamel." Drell commented to himself.

"Goodness makes the badness go away, Goodness makes you happy every day, Badness can not start if there's goodness in your heart, Goodness makes the badness go away~" The two continued to sing, a little bit louder to make Broly stop.

"What is going on?" Frieza asked.

"Maybe if more of us sing the song, he'll calm down completely." Mo told the others.

"All right, you all have to sing then." Cherry said.

"You too, Cherry!" Drell replied.

"What?! Why me too?!" Cherry complained.

"Because you have a voice like an angel." Lionel smiled before pulling her into a zany kiss, though it was genuine unlike with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot randomly kissing someone.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll sing." Cherry told them.

"I'll sing too." Drell smiled.

"Yikes..." Cherry groaned. "You promised not to torture us anymore."

"You'll live..." Drell replied before he cleared his throat.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Cherry grimaced.

"Goodness makes the badness go away, Goodness makes you happy every day, Badness can not start if there's goodness in your heart, Goodness makes the badness go away~" Everybody soon sang together while Drell acted like a musical conductor.

Frieza and Paragus and everyone else with them soon noticed that the song was beginning to do the trick.

"Louder, my children!" Drell coached. "Louder!"

"This song feels repetitive." Cherry said to herself.

"Goodness makes the badness go away, Goodness makes you happy every day, Badness can not start if there's goodness in your heart, Goodness makes the badness go away~" The singing kept on going.

* * *

"I don't believe it, the song's working." Cheelai said as she saw Broly calming down.

"By the power of friendship, I guess." Lemo replied.

"Way to make it cheesy." Cheelai smirked frrom that.

* * *

As the song ended, Basaku and Forte went over to Broly. Broly seemed to sit down quietly.

"You okay, Broly?" Forte asked.

"I... I think so..." Broly replied softly.

"Thank goodness." Basaku sighed.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Drell said.

"I can!" Thor beamed to his uncle. "Because of the power of friendship!"

"Yep, works every time." Mo nodded.

Drell rolled his eyes slightly as he ruffled up Thor's hair a bit. Broly soon came out to Basaku and Forte and seemed to hug them.

"Aww..." Mo smiled from that as she took Cherry's hand.

"Um... Hello?" Cherry glanced over.

"Sorry," Mo replied. "I wanna hold Atticus's hand, but he's not here right now."

"Eh." Cherry shrugged from that.

"Looks like someone isn't happy." Drell said as he saw Frieza's expression.

"Wuh-oh..." Thor gulped.

"Do you really think making friends like you all do will really solve anything?" Frieza scoffed. "I didn't come here for a Happy Fun Time Friendship Time!"

"You said time twice." Thor said.

"SHUT UP!" Frieza snapped at him.

"Sorry, Frieza, but you fail." Drell said.

"No... No, I won't fail!" Frieza glared.

"Sorry, but I have the balls!" Lionel smirked as he took the Dragon Balls away from Frieza.

"Ugh... You sound like Zig-Zag." Drell replied from that.

"I don't know who that is, but he sounds awesome." Lionel remarked.

"Anyways, give up, Frieza." Atticus said.

"I refuse to give into you children," Frieza glared. "I ought to destroy the world now... Unless one of you will fight me for it."

"Gladly." Atticus glared back.

"No, not you..." Frieza smirked. "I want you." he then pointed out to the crowd.

The others shuffled back as Cherry was the one being pointed at.

"M-Me?!" Cherry squeaked.

"Yes, this should be interesting," Frieza smirked. "I'm aware that your fighting skills aren't as sharp as your tongue."

"Uh, could you give me one moment, please?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Of course, but you are not leaving this wasteland until you fight me." Frieza smirked.

Cherry gave two thumb's up as she walked off with the others with a panic. "What am I gonna do?!"

"I don't know, but isn't this situation like in your nightmare?" Drell asked.

Cherry looked very scared as she nodded from his question.

"Trippy..." Lionel remarked.

"So, then that means...." Cherry gulped.

"I'm sorry, Cherry," Drell said. "It looks like you're the one who has to save the Earth."

"That's a lot of pressure though!" Cherry replied.

"I knew this would happen..." Thor said mysteriously. "That's why I gave you those powers from the last Dragon Ball Z adventure."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"I know everything." Thor replied.

"No... No, buddy, you don't... But... Cherry, you have to grow some backbone," Drell said. "You're great with comebacks, but you should fight on your own. Atticus isn't gonna save your butt forever."

"I know... Same with Bruce..." Cherry sighed. "I don't think he can be Batman forever."

"Which saddens me a little." Lionel remarked.

"I helped you beat Sombra," Drell told Cherry. "You can beat Frieza too."

"Drell's right." Atticus said.

Cherry cupped her mouth from that.

"Swallow." Drell told her.

Cherry looked at him and deeply gulped as she looked sick to her stomach.

"How long do you wanna wait, Frieza?" Drell asked.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Frieza smirked. "Is the little monkey girl getting cold feet again?"

Froze glared as he didn't like Frieza with how he was treating others.

Cherry gulped a bit. "Just give me a bit to warm up, Freezer Burg." she then said with a glare.

"Of course... Take your time with the time you have left on this planet." Frieza laughed.

Cherry sighed a bit. "How am I gonna beat that guy?"

"I have no idea." Thor said.

"Oh, that's helpful!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Easy!" Lionel told Cherry. "Beat him at his own game with your new powers."

"Yeah. Those." Atticus added.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you're helpful." Cherry huffed.

"Excuse me?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe while you were flying in the air with Goku, you could've tried to help me too with this new world." Cherry told him.

"Fair enough." Atticus said.

"Hmph..." Cherry pouted as she kicked a rock.

"Hey, now, I know you're upset and scared, but that's no reason to take it out on friends," Drell said. "You got this."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure." Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry, you have these amazing skills use them to fight Frieza and don't hold anything back like how you used them on Goku." Mo said.

"Yeah, you can really brawl when you get angry enough." Goku commented.

"Just channel that rage!" Lionel smirked. "It's really awesome."

"Easy for you guys to say." Atticus shuddered from the times he got Cherry mad.

"I guess..." Cherry sulked.

Drell soon thought of the perfect way to get Cherry angry enough. Luckily, Frieza didn't keep a timer on them.

"I'd bring back Joker-Mite from Emperor Joker, but I think he's scared of you," Lionel said to Cherry. "Uh, the Brave & the Bold episode, not the comic."

"Okay." Cherry shrugged as she had a lot on her mind.

"That girl needs some training." Paragus glared a bit.

"You stay away from her." Gine glared back, a bit maternally.

Drell soon whispered his idea to the others of how to get Cherry angry enough to fight Frieza. Cherry just sat with Lionel a while as he tried to cheer her up as they planned.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"It sounds... Dangerous." Thor added.

"It'll be worth it," Drell replied. "Anger is a powerful emotion and I should know."

"Right, 'cuz you got a temper like Vegeta." Goku chuckled.

Vegeta glared after hearing that. Goku grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, guys, hopefully, she doesn't take it personally, we'll apologize after, but we have to be mean to Cherry." Patch said.

"We should probably tell Lionel too so he doesn't attack us for getting her upset." Atticus advised.

"Right." Mo nodded.

Lionel kept trying to motivate Cherry and cheer her up by hurting himself to at least crack a smile. "Aw, come on... Still nothing?" he then frowned.

"Sorry... Sorta hard to cheer up when the fate of the Earth is on my shoulders." Cherry said as she turned away from him.

Lionel sighed as he wasn't sure of what else to do. Atticus soon grabbed Lionel to make him come see them so he told him the plan.

"Whoof... You sure that's a good idea?" Lionel asked.

"It could help the fate of the Earth." Drell replied.

"Plus we can't think of any other way to get her angry enough." Mo said.

"Mm... I could try..." Lionel shrugged.

* * *

Frieza waited for Cherry as she stared off into space a little.

"I dunno how you expect to beat Frieza with these limp arms," Atticus told Cherry coldly as he held out her arm. "They look about as stringy as spaghetti."

"Hey... I'm getting stronger..." Cherry glared slightly. "Drell said he could feel some muscle on my arms."

"Oh, please, he's wasting his time." Patch scoffed.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Like you could be big and strong like us," Patch said to Cherry. "You're probably the team mascot at this rate."

"No argument here." Mo shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, it's just that on adventures like this, you don't really do anything, especially for someone who hangs around Batman," Patch replied. "Someone's always gotta save your butt."

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Lionel said to Drell as the others insulted Cherry on purpose.

"Do you want to get Cherry angry enough to fight Frieza or not?" Drell asked him.

"I do, but I don't think I could say anything to badmouth her with!" Lionel replied. "Cherry, you don't understand... Cherry... She's... She's my muse!"

"Even more than that crush you had on Harley Quinn?" Drell smirked.

"...You know about that...?" Lionel asked before giving him a look. "You get 3rd dimension cable like I did before I left the 5th dimension 'cuz it got boring without having any real friends to pal around with."

"Buck up, Bug-Mite," Drell smirked. "It can't be that hard to fuel Cherry into fighting Frieza."

"Oh, fine..." Lionel frowned.

Drell chuckled a bit.

"I'm soft as a marshmallow, but you're small and limp like a little noodle." Thor smirked as he hugged Cherry before tossing her around to make her angry since she hated being touched like this.

"I'm not a toy for you to play with, Thor!" Cherry cried out. "Argh! Drell, make him stop!"

"Why not make him stop yourself?" Drell smirked.

"Dance, my puppet, dance!" Thor laughed as he played with Cherry like a doll.

"Erm... Hey, Cherry!" Lionel called out with a glare.

"What now?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... I never liked your eggs!" Lionel glared as he tried to badmouth her. "They just... You..." he then sighed as he flew off on his own. "I can't do it... I love her so much..."

"I didn't want to do this, but we're desperate." Drell said before using his magic on Lionel.

"Augh! Get off of me!" Lionel cried out.

"Lionel, I know you don't like to hurt Cherry's feelings, but time is on the essence!" Drell replied sharply, and with that, the spell soon had Drell control Lionel to make him do whatever he wanted.

"Are you blood-bending?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Not exactly." Drell replied.

Thor soon tossed Cherry into the air a few times before he would catch her with a bone-crushing hug. Lionel took a deep breath as he soon came towards Cherry and he soon took a hold of her to tell her some pretty nasty things which was a bit indescribable. Drell soon whispered to Lionel of what to say to Cherry. Lionel soon said what he could to Cherry as Thor managed to stop what he did with Cherry.

"You know she's gonna kill you for playing with her like a doll, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Thor replied. "I guess it'll be worth it since Earth won't be destroyed by Frieza."

"Now if we could just get Paragus to stop being such a... Bad dad!" Atticus glared.

"Pretty sure he heard that," Patch said. "And where that was the intention."

Cherry soon looked fiery-eyed. Drell removed his magic from Lionel then.

"Cherry, I-I-I..." Lionel stammered fearfully.

Cherry grabbed him like a doll and chucked him out of the way. "**HEY, FRIEZA!**" she then snarled.

"He's dead." Drell smirked.

"Oh, please don't make Cherry mad at me when she's done with Frieza," Lionel begged. "I can't believe you made me say those things to her."

"I don't worry, I won't." Drell said.

"You wanna go, Frieza?" Cherry glared. "Let's go."

"This should be interesting." Frieza smirked as he soon transported himself and Cherry away.

"Gah!" Atticus panicked. "Cherry?!"

Drell soon took out a giant TV for them all to watch as Cherry and Frieza were in outer-space now.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Oh, Cherry, please be careful." Atticus hoped as he worried about his best friend.

"I feel so filthy..." Lionel sighed. "Will Cherry even forgive me for all those things I said to her?"

Drell rolled his eyes a bit as he didn't see it as such a big deal.

* * *

Broly soon flew out after Atticus since he was down with the others.

"Don't you dare hurt Atticus!" Goku warned.

"I doubt that's the reason." Forte said.

"He just better not," Goku glared. "Atticus is my little buddy."

Atticus beamed a bit from that.

"I won't hurt him." Broly promised Goku as he had a change of heart now.

"I was right!" Forte cheered.

"I don't know what came over me." Broly told his friends.

"It's okay, Broly," Basaku replied. "I think you were just fueled by your anger from your father," he then glared over slightly. "Who you have every right to be mad with."

"That's right." Forte nodded.

"Where is your friend?" Broly asked Atticus.

"It looks like she's about to beat Frieza," Atticus gulped. "Or at least I hope that she can."

"At least I was able to switch those Dragon Balls with gumballs." Lionel smirked as he played with his action figures a bit to pass the time.

"That was smart." Mo said.

"It helps to have powers like mine," Lionel shrugged with a small smirk. "They suit me well."

"Yes, they do." Atticus nodded.

"We're so sorry about Broly," Forte told Atticus and Goku. "We promise you, he's not so bad once you get to know him better."

"I'm not mad at Broly." Goku replied as he learned.

"I appreciate this." Broly said as he bowed.

"And I don't appreciate you." Drell spat out at Paragus like they were old rivals.

"You raise your son your way and I'll raise my son my way." Paragus glared at Drell.

"Psh... What son?" Drell rolled his eyes. "He's probably just a trophy to you."

Paragus simply glared at Drell.

"Oh, do you wanna go again?" Drell glared back. "Let's do this!"

"Hey, now! No need for that!" Goku called out.

"It's too late, Goku," Drell glared. "I'm sick of this guy."

Atticus soon used his magic to keep Drell and Paragus on the ground. The two men grunted.

"You two are acting like children!" Mo scolded.

"Yeah, not even the Justice League gets this immature!" Lionel added before mumbling to Atticus, Mo, and Thor. "I swear, sometimes it feels like we're the adults around there while they're the kids with the way they act sometimes. What is this, Teen Titans Go?"

"Thankfully no." Thor said.

They soon watched Frieza and Cherry's fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry hyperventilated heavily as she did what she could do to fight Frieza with her very own Z-Fighter powers.

"I must say, for a monkey girl, you are quite clever and sharp with fighting with those snippy comebacks of yours," Frieza said to Cherry. "Perhaps I could use you for my army."

"Not... On your life!" Cherry glared. "I happen to love the planet Earth!"

"Sad it will be destroyed." Frieza smirked.

"I won't let you destroy it," Cherry glared. "Not you... Not Lord Beerus... Not anybody. Especially with Atticus and Goku around." She soon saw that hearing Goku's name being mentioned tensed up Frieza as he was still wanting to kill him.

"Funny how you mention him..." Frieza growled. "He shall pay the most for sending me to that Hell with that tiny boyfriend of yours."

"You won't win; good always triumphs and evil always loses." Cherry smirked.

"Coming from the weakest member of Atticus's little adventure team." Frieza smirked back.

"Why don't you use the Dragon Balls to make yourself big like you want?" Cherry mocked. "Oh, wait, you can't!"

And where that seemed to tick off Frieza.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart, child..." Frieza told Cherry sharply.

"Bring it." Cherry challenged without fear.

The two of them soon continued their fight.

"Oh, Cherry, be careful..." Lionel said. "Maybe I should go help her."

"She has to do it on her own." Atticus told him.

"I understand..." Lionel frowned.

"Now if only you all could with Broly." Paragus growled.

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Atticus and Drell both complained.

"You better do as they say or else I'll do it for you." Lionel told Paragus.

"Like someone so small like you could even DREAM of--" Paragus glared.

"Bored." Lionel said as he snapped his fingers.

A zipper appeared over Paragus's mouth to zip his lips shut.

"Ah... Music to my ears." Lionel smirked from that.

"Thank you." Atticus smiled.

Cherry's hair seemed to turn blue as she shot her own Z Blasts at Frieza as she looked as angry and intense as Goku or Vegeta in a fight. And as her Z Blasts hit Frieza, it sent him crashing into a meteor.

"I must say, this is a pretty good fight especially since you're not so spineless anymore." Frieza smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Cherry glared. "The Dragon Balls aren't yours, the Earth isn't yours, so just get lost!" Cherry glared as she kept shooting.

"Whoa, she is getting good." Drell said.

"Yep... Then she'll be brought back to normal after this fight and Frieza is defeated." Thor said.

"Huh?" The others asked.

"I wanted to show Cherry that she could kick butt as good as all of us from last time, so I gave her these powers," Thor clarified. "After this fight though, she'll no longer have Z-Fighter powers to turn back to normal. I'm sure she'll get better at fighting with Batman and Catwoman after this visit to the Dragon Ball Z World."

"You're probably right." Drell said.

"I'm _always right!"_ Thor imitated his uncle then.

"Aw, you little stinker!" Drell smirked as he grabbed Thor into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

Paragus and Broly watched the two.

"You two could have what they have," Bardock told the father and son. "I was always hoping I would have that bond with my own son before he had to be sent away."

"And where we did get to bond through combat." Goku smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Goku," Atticus smiled back. "I know I was excited to spend time with my dad after I found out that he and my mother were both alive and I had a big sister after I first met Mo."

Mo blushed as she was mentioned like that.

"It was a magical time for all of us." Atticus smiled, mostly to her since he found his family and true love.

"Father/Son bonding can be fun." Thor smiled.

Lionel gave a soft smile to his friends as they shared bonding stories of with their own fathers.

"You sure you're okay?" Atticus asked him.

"Eh, I was just born into existence, so it doesn't really bother me." Lionel shrugged off.

Atticus soon whispered a suggestion to Drell.

"Whatya want?" Drell asked him.

Atticus soon whispered to Drell about Lionel's situation and wanted to know if there were any couples that were looking for adopting a boy. Drell just shrugged.

"You trying to get me a family?" Lionel asked.

"Oh! Uh... Heh..." Atticus smiled sheepishly. "That was gonna be a surprise."

"Ah, it's okay, future bro-in-law," Lionel replied. "I like Cherry's family like my own family in this variation on this fan fiction universe with a collab with you for this rare one-time-thing so I can be here with you guys."

"Oh, you sure?" Atticus asked.

"It's cool," Lionel replied. "I appreciate you looking out for me though. Also, Cherry looks really good as a Super Saiyan Goddess..." he then smirked from the fight as Cherry seemed to be wiping the floor with Frieza.

"I sure am happy she's using her anger on Frieza." Thor said.

"Way to go, Tiny," Drell chuckled. "You actually made Cherry useful in this world."

* * *

Frieza was soon shown defeated in the end as Cherry finished him off. Cherry panted heavily as a voice seemed to tell her to stop which made her look around, though she shrugged as she saw no one there. They were soon back into the cold climate on Earth and Cherry muffled as the others pulled her into a tight hug. 

"What was that, Cherry?" Atticus asked as he heard her muffle.

"I said get off of me." Cherry mumbled dryly.

"We're just so proud of you!" Thor smiled as he held out his hand towards her. "Especially me... And now..."

"Hey, what're you doing...?" Cherry asked before her eyes went wide.

Thor used his magic to take away the Z-Powers to let her go back to the way she was before.

"Oof..." Cherry grunted as that seemed to wear her out a bit at first.

"You should be good a bit until you go with Batman when he gets to meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for the first time." Thor smiled innocently.

"Good to know." Cherry said as she got up.

"Maybe I'll give them back by then..." Thor's eyes darted around. "You don't know what the future holds."

"Speaking of the future, is Frieza gonna be okay?" Goku asked.

"Maybe," Drell replied. "You didn't kill him, did you, Cherry?"

"I don't think so." Cherry said.

"We better check his Power Level." Mo said.

Bardock and Gine soon stood over Frieza as he was on the ground, currently unconscious. And where, as they were quick learners, they sensed Frieza's Power Level.

"Well?" Drell asked. "Is he...?"

"Unconscious of course," Bardock replied. "His Power Level seems lower than it was before though."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"I guess I did what I have to do." Cherry crossed her arms.

"Which is awesome!" Lionel beamed.

"Uh, thanks." Cherry replied.

Lionel soon grabbed her into a twirl before kissing her right on the face happily.

Cherry paused from that before trying to back out bashfully. "...Okay, that's enough."

"Alright. Alright." Lionel said.

Cherry rolled her eyes while Lionel beamed brightly.

"Which is your student again?" Bardock asked his estranged son.

"Right there," Goku pointed out as Atticus came forth with a wave. "Atticus Fudo from Greendale."

Atticus smiled proudly.

"Right. Atticus..." Bardock said as he shook hands with him. "You could almost be Saiyan yourself."

"That's why I chose him to meet Goku when I had watched him over the years, such as when he and Cherry helped Hercules." Drell remarked.

"Wow." Lionel said.

Atticus smiled bashfully.

"You'll be great as him someday and maybe even me." Bardock told Atticus.

"Only if Superman doesn't get jealous." Lionel remarked with a small smirk.

"Speaking of which, there's going to be a match between Goku and Superman." Drell said.

"Noooooo shit." Cherry replied.

"Cherry!" The others gasped from that.

"Isn't there always a match before we go back home?" Cherry replied.

"Also between Goku and Superman?" Lionel added with agreement. "That seems like a huge can of worms that you do NOT wanna open."

"Whatya mean?" Mo asked.

"Well, because of all the constant endless debates over which of them is stronger," Lionel urged. "That'll go on FOREVER!!"

"Well, this match between them will end that." Drell said.

Cherry and Lionel shared a look with each other as they knew this would take a while.

"What?" Drell asked them.

"Sir, it's just the idea of those two battling each other," Cherry replied. "Seems kinda... Time consuming."

"So? Most fights do that." Drell shrugged.

"He's got a good point." Atticus said.

"Whatever." Cherry shrugged.

"Should we go back to Capsule Corp then since Frieza won't be hurting anyone anytime soon?" Bulma offered to the others.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mo said.

"Let's go then," Bulma replied. "I'm freezing out here."

Drell gestured for them to go as that was what he wanted anyway.

* * *

They soon climbed on as Cherry stared out the window as she thought about what had happened between her and Frieza.

"Where do you think Broly and the others are going to stay?" Mo asked Drell.

"I guess they could have their own place not too far off from the house," Drell shrugged. "Beat, Note, Forte, Basaku, and Froze all seem close with each other."

"Any word of where they came from?" Atticus asked.

"The only information I have is that they're from Satan City." Drell replied.

"Hmm... That's interesting." Atticus said.

"And as for the match, it should start once we land after I teleport Supes here." Drell said.

"All right," Atticus replied. "Goku, you wanna do some quick warm-ups until Superman comes over?"

"Sure!" Goku beamed. "That'll be great."

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"As you can see, Goku always looks forward when he spars with Atticus or anyone else strong." Drell told Bardock and Gine.

"He seems to get that from your side of the family." Gine said to her husband.

"I was always hoping he would, especially with going against Prince Vegeta." Bardock added.

"So, is everybody where you come from big and strong like Super People?" Cherry asked them.

"You could say that." Bardock said.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully.

"Do you visit with Atticus all the time here?" Bardock asked.

"I mostly hear about it," Cherry replied. "I started coming after Bulma's birthday party when Atticus invited me to come over to get to meet and know everybody. It was pretty interesting though, it's kinda cool to get to know the world better since I usually don't come over."

After a while, they soon arrived back to where they first started.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's my house." Bulma smiled.

"Hopefully Beerus had an interesting baby adventure." Drell smirked in the background.

"Probably." Mo said.

Drell took out what looked like a special button and pressed it. The others looked curious from that.

"You'll see after we get back to Bulma's." Drell hinted.

"I'm still not sure about what to do with Broly." Paragus said.

"Oh, I dunno... How 'bout you try loving him?" Drell glared. "You know, you're lucky Atticus, Cherry, and the others were here, otherwise you probably could've ended up dead!"

"Especially with Frieza having an idea on how to turn Broly into a Super Saiyan." Thor said.

"You're a very selfish jerk sometimes," Bardock scolded Paragus. "I'd never do that to Karakot... Or at least, I hope I wouldn't."

"I don't think so," Mo smiled. "You seem like a nice enough guy."

"He sure is." Beat smiled back.

"So, I guess you're my grandson?" Bardock asked him.

"I guess technically, yeah," Beat replied. "Also, there's Gohan and Goten."

"My son Gohan is named after a very special man in my life," Goku smiled. "I guess we have a LOT of catching up to do after I beat Superman in this little challenge."

"Oh, I assure you; he won't be easy to beat." Atticus told his fighter mentor.

"Which would make it a fair fight." Patch said.

"If you say so." Cherry chuckled a bit.

"Hmph." Atticus hid rolling his eyes as Cherry teased Superman's weakness yet again.

"Okay, Superman should be here in a few minutes." Drell told the others as Goku did some warm-ups for until then.

"Great, can't wait to fight him." Goku said as he did his warm-ups.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Superman appeared.

"Superman." Drell greeted.

"Yes, hello," Superman greeted back. "Hello, Atticus. How's it going on?"

"Oh, it's going," Atticus smiled as he had some popcorn. "You vs Goku is gonna make for a moment to remember. Cherry, you gotta add a picture of this to your scrapbook."

"Okay." Cherry shrugged.

"You ready to fight, Superman? Because I've been warming-up and ready to fight." Goku smiled.

"I was born ready to fight." Superman chuckled.

"I thought you were born on a farm?" Thor spoke up.

Everyone gave him a look from that before Atticus pulled Thor out of the way so that Goku and Superman could go at it.

"And begin!" Drell proclaimed as a referee.

Atticus began to eat some popcorn. Superman soon started off by flying out to Goku with a punch. And where Goku flew out to Superman with a punch as well and where, as both their fists collided, it sent out a sonic boom.

"I'm telling you, this is gonna take forever!" Lionel told Atticus and Drell. "You might as well watch a race between a sloth, a snail, and a turtle!"

Goku and Superman's fight continued as they threw punch after punch and where Goku began to go through his Super Saiyan forms with of how strong and fast Superman was.

Cherry and Lionel soon both fell asleep while everyone else watched to see where this would go.

"Are you faster than a Locomotive?" Superman teased Goku as he flew off like a speeding bullet.

"I think so." Goku smirked as he flew off at the same speed.

"I guess we'll see." Superman laughed before shooting laser eyes.

"Hey, no laser eyes!" Goku called out, though he missed them.

"Sorry, not sorry." Superman teased him a bit.

"Alright then." Goku smirked before shooting Superman with his Kai Blasts.

Superman blocked most of them.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," Drell said to himself. "Atticus's head must be exploding."

As they kept on fighting, Goku went to Super Saiyan God and where this now made it very difficult for the Man of Steel.

"Ah!" Atticus gasped.

"Huh? What? Is it over?" Lionel asked as he bolted awake.

"It looks like Goku's beating Superman!" Thor told him.

"Really? So soon?" Lionel asked.

Cherry was still asleep.

"I always assume that you and Cherry just eat popcorn and sit in lawn chairs whenever Superman and Batman fight too." Lionel smirked at Atticus who looked sheepish from that.

"I should grab that cape to throw you against a wall." Goku teased Superman.

"Wouldn't be the first time my cape was grabbed." Superman smirked.

The two of them continued to fight which shook the area around them and where soon, Goku won with a single punch to the chest.

* * *

"Oof." Some of the others winced.

"Don't worry," Mo smiled as she held Atticus's hand. "I'm sure they'll both be fine."

"Well, at least that's over." Lionel said with a yawn as he played with his own action figures to pass the time.

Superman was shown defeated on the ground as he got up with a groan. Atticus ran out to Superman as Goku gently landed behind the Man of Steel.

"This friend of yours should come to visit more often, Atticus." Goku remarked.

"Heh, we'll see about that," Atticus replied. "You gonna be okay, Supes?"

"Yeah, I-I think so." Superman said as he tried to sit up.

"You sure put up a good fight." Goku smiled at the Man of Steel.

"Might have to take it easy for a little while, but you did too." Superman smiled back.

"This is so cool!" Atticus beamed. "You two meeting feels like a dream!"

Patch soon gave his owner a pinch to show him he wasn't dreaming.

"Ow! Hey, I didn't ask for a pinch." Atticus replied.

"Well, you said..." Patch shrugged bashfully.

"Yeah, I know, but you didn't have to do that." Atticus smirked.

"So, what happens with Beat and his friends now?" Mo asked Drell.

"I guess they'll just stay here," Drell replied. "I don't know what I could do with them, even though this isn't their natural home."

"Maybe, but we've each have found a home." Beat smiled.

"Even though one of us was found by Frieza." Basaku said.

"I guess I'll go back to him." Froze sighed.

"Is that what you want though?" Drell asked him.

"...No... Not really..." Froze replied.

"Then where would you like to stay?" Drell asked.

"Uh... Where do you guys live?" Froze asked the visiting adventure group.

"Eh, Greendale, but you should stay around here with your friends." Lionel shrugged.

"Maybe we could find a place together?" Broly suggested to Froze. "Anything's better than Planet Vampa."

"I'm sure I can help you guys with that." Bulma told Broly and the others.

"Yeah?" Broly replied.

"Sure," Bulma smiled. "The more the merrier."

"And I hope I can call you guys my Dragon Ball family for when Mo and I have kids," Atticus smiled back. "That would be quite the time."

"Speaking of which, I've got big plans for you before you go lead your life with Mo as husband, wife, and of course, parents someday," Drell replied. "I won't spoil it now, but it'll be quite the time, maybe even a page right out of history?"

"Flintstones?" Lionel piped up.

"Pfft! No..." Drell rolled his eyes. "This ain't some cartoon, ya know."

"Sure it ain't." Lionel smirked.

"I'll tell you when it's time." Drell said.

"How will I know?" Atticus asked.

"Believe me... You'll know..." Drell said mysteriously. "Also, I'm a bit happy that Beat, Note, Forte, Basaku, and Froze seem like they'll live happily ever after around here..." he then smirked a bit. "Right after I take care of Paragus."

"Of course." Thor said.

Drell soon stomped towards Paragus to fight him again.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to go too drastic," Goku said to Cherry. "You'd be a great fighter someday with the way you fight with rage. Reminds me a lot of Vegeta."

"It's a start." Cherry shrugged.

"It sure is." Mo nodded.

* * *

They soon came around and got out of the winter gear as they were back home. A home was soon being added to Capsule Corp as Froze decided to stay with Broly there.

"So, this is pretty much where we all live." Bulma told Goku's long-lost parents.

"Seems harmless enough," Gine replied. "I just wish I could say the same thing about our old home before it was destroyed."

"It does seem like a great place." Bardock said.

"Plus we can see each other all the time." Goku beamed to his parents.

"Yes, that sounds great for all of us." Gine smiled.

"Plus we can have plenty of times to spar." Bardock added.

Atticus smiled as he looked happy for Goku and the family to be able to spend some time with each other like this.

"Well, we better get back home." Drell said.

"Come back again soon?" Goku asked Atticus.

"You know I will," Atticus smirked. "Like I'm gonna forget all about you guys."

"That'll never happen." Drell said.

"And aaaaway we go!" Lionel said.

"See ya guys next time." Atticus waved to Goku and the others.

"See ya 'round." Goku smiled as he waved back with the others.

"All right, let's kick it!" Lionel said as he took Cherry's hand to run with her.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped slightly.

They were soon riding off back home and Cath still seemed to be on the football field from where they left her.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was so much fun." Thor smiled as they arrived back at where they started at the school.

"Glad ya got to have some, big buddy," Lionel smiled back. "I had fun too, especially watching Cherry brawl against that Frieza jerk."

"Aw, come on..." Cherry said to them bashfully.

"Cherry, if you keep fighting like the way you did against Frieza; you'll impress Bruce for sure." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... I suppose I could..." Cherry shrugged as she shuffled her foot.

"Oh, what's this?" Cath spoke up as she walked over. "Mr. Perfect Atticus Fudo didn't save the day? I thought that was his job."

"Cath, I've known Atticus for a long time and he is not as perfect as he seems," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Eh, no offense, Atticus."

"None taken." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cath glanced at them.

"Anyway, I'm a bit proud of myself," Cherry said to the others. "That was a bit scary though, having to go up against Frieza for the future of the Earth though."

"But you pulled through and I'm so proud of ya!" Lionel gushed. "You should do this more often."

"Yeah." Thor smiled.

"Gee, that sounds so cool, wish _I_ could've been included." Cath said a bit roughly.

"You'd just stand in, threaten to eat somebody, and take a lot of credit." Lionel narrowed his eyes.

"Well, why does Atticus always have to be in the spotlight?" Cath glared. "I'm good too and Cherry even can be if she wants. Is that so bad?"

"Cath, drop it." Drell glared back.

"No, you know it's true!" Cath told him. "You like him better than any of us! Why is it always about him?! Atticus, Atticus, Atticus!"

"Cathleen, I've warned you..." Drell said firmly as he brought out some paperwork.

"Hey, what's that?" Cath asked.

"These are the papers you and your parents signed to let you go on adventures," Drell told her before he threw them on the ground and shot a fireball down on them. "You are REJECTED."

"What?!" Cath glared.

"I believe you heard me," Drell glared back. "All you do is act like a spoiled brat. I know you felt hurt when I told you that before and you wanna have fun and make us all proud, but you've been selfish and pretty jerky. You brought this on yourself."

"I knew this would happen." Lionel grumbled a bit.

"You don't think I've been a spoiled brat, do you, Cherry?" Cath asked her friend.

"I'm sorry, Cath, but I'm afraid you have," Cherry replied. "Also, you tend to think that violence solves everything, especially with your wolf powers and bragging about how Power Girl is your aunt and that you're descended from a Wolf Goddess."

Cath soon looked hurt that even Cherry was against her and soon stormed off. "FINE! See if I care!" she then barked out.

"That behavior of hers won't have a happy ending." Drell said.

"Drell, I am SO sorry," Cherry spoke up. "I don't know what came over her."

"It's alright, Cherry, I don't blame you," Drell replied. "She was just corrupted by the greed of her own jealousy."

"And where that will lead her down a dark future." Thor said.

"You two seem to be knowledgeable of Cath's fate right about now..." Cherry glanced at them from that.

"Well, you know that I have an Oracle." Drell reminded.

"Oh, right... That and your crystal ball," Cherry replied. "So, what's Atticus's big test about anyway?"

"When he has a certain dream, he has to tell me about it... Unless it's pretty late at night... Then Cherry, have him tell you about it and send me the information." Drell explained.

"If that happens, I will." Cherry said.

"Great," Drell replied. "I hope you kids had fun this time around."

"It sure was interesting." Atticus smiled proudly at his oldest friend.

"Well, you kids better get home." Drell said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit wore out myself." Cherry replied.

"You did a great job," Drell told her. "I should treat you to something."

Cherry let out a small grin from that as they soon got to Atticus's car to drive back home. Once in his car, Atticus soon got each of them home. Cherry lay her head against the window.

"I'm really proud of you, Cherry," Atticus smiled. "I'm sure Chun-Li would be proud too. Maybe the other Street Fighters."

"Yeah, maybe." Patch said.

"Yeah... I suppose..." Cherry said with a yawn. "Bruce has told me that I should get sharper with my fighting skills."

"I'm sure you can show him that you will." Atticus smiled.

"You're so mushy." Cherry rolled her eyes, though playfully.

"So, have we packed yet for Mexico?" Mo asked.

"Huh?" Lionel asked.

"Don't you remember what she told us in school?" Mo asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Lionel asked.

"Maritza." The others replied.

"Ohh, right!" Lionel said from that, now that he remembered. "I should be good to go, all I have to do is snap my fingers and I'll be set to go in like three seconds."

"When are we leaving again?" Thor asked.

"I think by Friday," Atticus said as he checked his phone calendar. "Yeah. We'll meet Maritza there too. Her parents are gonna give us a ride to where we gotta go."

"Cool." Lionel smiled.

"All right, that's it then," Atticus said. "Let's get back home."

And so, everybody went back home after a big adventure in the world of Dragon Ball Z. Until next time, of course.

The End


End file.
